


Those Hazel Eyes

by lolthanks



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, Crap Summary, Crossdressing, Disguise, Eventual Relationships, Frank has a thing for eyes, Genderfluid Character, Hazel Eyes, Heartbreak, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Twenty One Pilots (Band), but not really, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Frank and Mikey competed to see who get someones number the quickest. Frank was sure Mikey was going to win until he knocked over a girl with the beautiful hazel eyes. Everything was perfect until Mikey's older brother, Gerard, showed up one day with the same unmistakable hazel eyes. Was it just a strange coincidence or was there something going on that Gerard hadn't been telling anyone about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I'm crap at writing summaries but please read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is a new story that I started and I am VERY excited about it! I hope that you enjoy it because I definitely enjoy writing it! Hopefully I will be able to update often but I am also currently writing/updating my other fic, It's Complicated, but I will try to every chance that I get. I hope you enjoy and keep reading! Thanks! :)

Frank wasn’t expecting to meet someone that night. He didn’t even think he would be leaving the house to be honest. Nothing could have prepared him for what his roommate Mikey had in store for him that night.

Frank had come home from the music store where he worked at to see his roommate Mikey sitting in his room with an evil grin on his face. Frank was confused but also quite terrified because he knew what Mikey was capable of.

“Uh hey?” Frank said cautiously walking into the room. He walked over to his desk and set his keys and phone down. He turned and sat down on the bed next to Mikey.

“So I made a plan for tonight in honor of today’s special events.” Frank looked at him confused. What was special about today?

Then it hit him. It was a day that he and Mikey had created when they first moved in together after graduating high school. It was what they liked to call date night. They would go out to different restaurants and see who could get someone's number first. They only did it once a year and the competition never went anywhere. Typically whoever won would go with their date and would end in a one night stand. Mikey tended to win every year but Frank blamed it on the fact that he was waiting for the perfect person.

Frank grinned matching Mikey’s expression. Mikey checked his watch then stood up.

“Time to go pick up Ray. This year we are going to have a judge to make sure that whoever we find is eligible and not just anyone.” Frank shrugged. He didn’t mind and was actually starting to get excited. Maybe this year he would have a better chance since Mikey always seemed to score completely random people that he didn't 100% care about and just found them to beat Frank.

Frank grabbed his phone and his keys and followed Mikey to the car. It wasn’t quite late enough to go anywhere but they would go and pick Ray up who lived a little ways away. Hopefully by the time they reached downtown it would be a more suitable time.

They took both of them got into Frank's beat up volvo and were greeted with the blasting radio. Frank always forgot to turn the volume down before he turned off his car so he was used to the noise. Mikey on the other hand was not and jumped slightly at the blast of music. Frank laughed and turned it down slightly. Before they took off Frank grabbed his plugged in ipod and scrolled for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He pressed play and started the car once the beginning to American Idiot began pouring through the speakers. Mikey nodded in approval as they pulled out of the driveway.

After about ten minutes they arrived at Ray’s house. Ray was already waiting outside before they got there. He happily jumped into the backseat.

“What’s up guys? Ready for the time of your life?” Frank and Mikey chuckled at Ray’s entrance. Once Ray had closed the door Frank pulled out of the driveway and hit the road.

They had made it downtown with perfect timing. It was around 8:30 and all of the local bars were just starting to get up in the swing of things.

“Where to boys?” Frank asked Mikey and Ray so that he could try to find a reasonable parking space. Mikey turned around in the passenger seat to face Ray.

“What are you thinking fro man? You’re the judge this year so you decide.” Ray smiled and looked at the few places they could see outside the window. He thought for a minute about how easy or hard he wanted to make their competition. Based on what he knew about Frank and Mikey he wanted to go somewhere that would give them a challenge.

He looked up and down the street before finding the perfect place. He smiled a devilish grin before pointing it out to Frank.

“Right there, the Witches Den. See it’s that small place on the corner.” He directed Frank to the one he was pointing at. He smiled knowing that it was exactly what he was looking for. It was obvious that not many people went there and he was sure that the people who did go there wouldn’t entirely be what Frank and Mikey were used to.

Frank and Mikey turned to look at Ray. They were confused because the place he had directed them to didn’t seem like where they wanted to go for their contest.

“But that’s where all the weird people go. Are you sure you don’t want to go somewhere else?” Mikey asked Ray quizzically.

“I’m sure. Now let’s get this party started.” And with that Ray got out of the car and waited for Frank and Mikey on the sidewalk. They got out and the three of them headed to the front door.

They walked in and looked around. Frank was surprised at how many people were inside. It was a fairly large crowd and since the building was small there wasn’t a lot of extra space. There was a bar on the other side taking up an entire wall and right next to it was a small stage for either a band or performer. There were several leather couches spread out and people were sitting and enjoying their drinks. On the stage Frank noticed that there was a set so he figured either a band had just finished or was about to go on.

Once Frank had inspected the building he started to look at the people around the room. He had expected it to be filled with strange people due to the popularity of the building but was surprised to see some familiar faces from other bars he’d been to before.

The three of them walked over to a small table in the corner and sat down. Frank ran a hand through his hair and looked at Ray for instructions.

“Okay guys here is how we’re gonna do this. In a few minutes you are going to be turned loose to find your lucky digits. The goal for today’s competition is to get a girl’s phone number and a planned date. It can be anyone in here. But the catch is before you win you need to know at least ten different things about them. When you do you have to find me and give me the number, day of your date, and ten things about them. Got it?” Mikey chuckled and Frank nodded.

“Why do you want us to know so much about them?” Mikey asked. Frank laughed because the only way Mikey had won was by getting drunk then using a stupid pick up line on every girl he say until someone agreed to go with him. This year his plan was going to have to change.

“Because I, as this year’s judge, decided that this shall be the last time you have this competition. It’s sad really to see you two competing to get a date. Maybe, if you find the right person tonight, you will learn how to properly stay in some sort of relationship.” Ray smiled as Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Mikey said.

“Oh and one more thing. We aren’t leaving until both of you have completed the task.” Mikey perked up instantly.

“So then how do we know who wins?” Ray shook his head and laughed.

“Why does everything need to be such a competition. I’m basically telling you to find a date. If you’re really so hellbent on winning then whoever reports back first wins. Fair?” Mikey nodded.

“Okay then fellas. You may begin your search for that lucky lady.” And with that Ray stood up and walked to the bar to get a drink. Mikey stood up and smirked at Frank.

“Good luck Frankie.” He then turned and rushed to the bar. Frank laughed and sat for a minute. Ray returned with his drink and gave Frank a confused look.

“You know the contest began right?” Frank nodded.

“I’ve been thinking. Tonight I’m gonna try and find someone I actually like. Don’t tell Mikey but I don’t really care about the contest. I never really did.” Frank looked at Ray who smiled.

“You’ll find someone Frank.” Ray said before sitting down. Frank stood up and started walking towards the bar.

 

Frank sat down and sighed. It had been an hour since he had sat down. He had downed two drinks and was about to order his third when he stopped himself. If he kept up like this he would end up getting drunk and that was the last thing he needed right now. He left the bar and walked over closer to the stage. The set was still there and the band performing had yet to arrive. He looked at the guitar that was laying on the edge of the stage. Frank gasped when he saw what was laying there. It was a super nice Epiphone Wilshire Phant-O-Matic similar to the one Frank had at home. He loved the guitar and seeing one similar to his own made him smile. After a few more minutes he turned away from the guitar and looked around.

He saw Mikey at the bar surrounded by several ladies and smiled. He knew Mikey was moments away from winning the competition he had created. Frank looked to the tables and chairs scattered throughout the place. Most people were with someone else and Frank didn’t dare interrupt anyone’s conversation. Honestly Frank didn’t want to talk to anyone because he was very introverted. The only reason he ever left his house was to go anywhere with Mikey or Ray.

Before he had to think about where to go the lights pointing towards the stage flashed on. Frank turned around and saw that the band was finally coming out. There were four guys walking on the stage. The guys all took their places and the lead singer walked up to the mic.

“Hellooo Everybody!” The singer said into the mic. He was greeted with several cheers from the crowd.

“My name is Brendon Urie and we are Panic! At the Disco!” Several more cheers were heard from the crowd. Frank perked up when he heard what the singer had said. He recognized that voice. He also recognized the band. This was the band that he had started listening to a few years ago and had become obsessed with. Now any hope at finding a date had been thrown out the window because he was definitely going to enjoy this unexpected concert.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” Brendon said to the crowd. This time people started to group up around the stage forming something similar to a mosh pit. Frank looked around and saw that they had definitely come knowing about this show. Maybe that was why more people were here tonight. Frank cheered along as Brendon laughed into the mic.

“Are you ready to dance?” He said and everyone screamed their approval. Frank laughed and looked at the band and slowly started to recognize them. It had surprised him that he didn’t remember who they were sooner.

“Awesome. Well I think tonight we’re gonna start off with a little something I like to call Camisado…” The crowd went wild. Frank cheered. He was so excited because he knew all of their songs. He heard the familiar piano beginning before Brendon started to sing.

They finished the song and the next song easily flowed into the intro. Frank loved how they had done that with their album because it made listening to it so much more fun. Frank danced along as the crowd sang along with Brendon.

After a few more songs the band finished their set list. Frank and the crowd cheered for an encore. Brendon laughed and talked to the band before walking back up to the mic.

“Encore huh? Well then an encore you’re going to get. This song is called Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off!” Everyone started screaming and Frank shouted along with them.

It was just before the chorus and Frank was singing along when all of a sudden he accidentally backed into someone. He felt them fall and immediately turned around with apologies streaming out of his mouth. He looked down and saw a girl laying on the floor and cursed himself for pushing her. He helped her up and continue to apologize but she just laughed and told him it was okay.

“I’m so sorry I honestly didn’t mean to I guess I was just getting really into it and I hope you’re okay.” Frank looked at her waiting for a response of some sort. She smiled and looked at Frank with a sincere face.

“I’m okay really. But if you don’t think so you can always buy me a drink after they finish.” She winked at him and Frank blushed.

“What’s your name pink cheeks?” The girl asked and Frank turned two shades darker because of the nickname.

“Uh Frank. Frank Iero.” She giggled and turned Frank around to face the stage again. Frank smiled and looked at her. She still hadn’t told him her name.

“What’s your name?” Frank asked looking back at the girl who he now realized was slightly taller them him although it wasn’t a surprise because he was pretty short.

She looked at him and laughed when she realized she needed to look down ever so slightly. She giggled before answering his question.

“Gina!” Frank smiled. Gina looked at him and smiled back. Then she turned back towards the band and sang along to the end of the song. Frank joined in and they sang until the music stopped. The crowd cheered and Brendon laughed again.

“Sadly the party has to end sometime. But, we have one more song to play tonight and I expect each and every one of you to sing along. Can you do that?” The crowd cheered and Brendon smiled.

“Well okay then. Let’s goooo!” Then Frank heard the unmistakeable beginning to his favorite song. He turned to look at Gina whose eyes lit up and she had the cutest smile on her face. She looked to Frank and couldn’t contain her excitement. Together they screamed the lyrics back at Brendon.

 

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

 

Gina laughed and Frank watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was really pretty he noticed. She had shoulder length straight black hair. Her eyes were hazel and when Frank looked in them he melted a little bit. She was wearing a little black dress with black tights and combat boots. She had black nail polish and several different colored bracelets. Frank smiled as he watched her dance. He didn’t realized he was watching until she turned to look at him and prepare to scream the chorus. He laughed and looked back at her.

 

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of…_

 

Gina and Frank laughed and both started dancing. They both realized that neither one of them knew how to dance and ended up looking like dying birds. That made them laugh even harder.

 

_I chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

 

The song finally ended and the crowd cheered and begged for more. Brendon laughed and the rest of the band stood and stood with Brendon with their arms around each other. They all took a bow and smiled. Brendon walked back to the mic.

“Thank you so much for letting us perform tonight! I hope you had as much fun as we did! Come back next Friday to see us again and you can buy our album ‘A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out’ next door! Goodnight!” Then the lights to the stage turned off and Frank watched the band walk to the room in the back. He then turned to Gina who was still next to him even though the crowd was starting to move around. Most had started to leave but several people just walked to the bar or tables.

“So how about that drink Frankie.” Gina said with a sly smile. Frank giggled at the nickname.

“If you wanted one you could have just asked instead of making me knock you over.” Frank joked and prayed that Gina would think it was funny and not insulting. She laughed and Frank breathed in relief.

“Whatever Frankie. You were the one who was dancing too much.” With that Frank shook his head and started for the bar. Gina followed him with a skip in her step.

He got himself and Gina two drinks and walked to where she was standing. He handed her the drink and swore that she had blushed a little bit.

“Do you want to go sit somewhere?” He asked her and she nodded taking a sip of her drink. Frank led her to a little couch in the corner farthest away from the bar so that they could talk and hear themselves. They both sat down and faced each other.

“So tell me about yourself Frankie.” Gina said after they had both gotten settled. Frank laughed and took a swig of his drink.

“Well there’s not much but I live here in NJ and I have my whole life. I love tattoos and have a good many. I’m 24. I like to play guitar and I’ve always wanted to be in a band. That’s about it.” He looked at Gina who was smiling.

“Your turn.” He smiled and Gina blushed slightly. She took a sip of her drink.

“Well name is Gina and I also have lived in Jersey my whole life. My favorite color is black in case you can’t tell. I love David Bowie and the Misfits. I love to draw comics. I’m 28. I’m a huge nerd and pretty childish. That’s all I can tell you otherwise I would spoil all of my secrets.” With that she giggled and took another sip of her drink. Frank laughed and looked at Gina. She was really cute the longer he thought about it.

“So what brings you to Witches Den tonight?” Frank asked her.

“Well originally I was just walking around town looking for ideas but then when I heard that Panic! was playing here tonight I couldn’t help but come in.” Frank smiled but then realized something that she hadn’t explained.

“What were you getting ideas for?” She looked down and blushed slightly.

“I was looking for an idea on a new painting I was going to start. I wanted it to be something real and not some character I made up. So I was walking around downtown looking to see if anything spoke out to me.” Frank nodded.

“Why did you want to paint something downtown? Why not like a pretty park or something?” Gina looked down again and sighed. Frank then was scared that he had gone to far.

“Well I want to start drawing and painting things that have more meaning to me. Whenever I go downtown I think of happy childhood memories. For instance, when I was little I remember my dad brought me to the city, I don’t remember where exactly or how old I was I just remember I was really little, and we saw a marching band. It was a great day. Ever since he died when I was thirteen going into the city reminds me of him and it's my best inspiration. My dad supported me in whatever I did and before he died I had just started getting interested in art and he loved looking at all of my work. He told me to never stop and to draw from the heart and I’ve never forgotten that. I guess that’s why I walked around downtown today, trying to come up with something and remembering my dad.” With that Gina looked at Frank and he saw the soft tears running down her cheeks. She was smiling but her eyes told him that she was in pain. He reached out without thinking and wiped her tears away.

“It’s okay Gina. That’s beautiful and I’m so sorry for pushing so hard. I’m here if you need me.” He put his arm around her to pull her into a hug and she hugged him back. Then she leaned into his shoulder and rested her head on his neck. With his arms still wrapped around her he kissed her head. They sat like that for a few more minutes before Gina sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled again and Frank saw that the light had returned to her eyes.

“Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?” Gina said softly looking into Frank's eyes with a pleading look. Frank looked shocked and Gina could tell so she mumbled something then looked down at her empty cup she had set down on the table. Frank didn’t want to see her upset because he wanted to kiss her as well he just had been surprised. So before Gina could get up and leave Frank turned her face towards his and pulled her into a kiss.

He pulled her closer to him and then she crawled so that she was sitting on his lap. She put her hands on the back of Frank’s neck and pulled him close to her. Frank ran his fingers through her hair trying to keep her closer to him then they already were.

They kept kissing and it started to become more passionate the longer they continued. Frank could feel the love from Gina and Gina could feel the same from Frank. Finally they stopped to take a breath. They kept their foreheads pressed together and looked into each other's eyes. Gina giggled between breaths and Frank laughed. He looked into her hazel eyes and marveled.

“You’re eyes are gorgeous you know?” She smiled and blushed.

“Thanks, you know I was thinking the same about yours.” It was Frank’s turn to blush.

After a few more minutes of staring they stood up. Frank laced his fingers with Ginas and they walked to the front of the bar. They were just about to walk outside when Frank remembered Ray and Mikey.

“Gina,” Frank said choking a little on his words.

“What’s up?” Gina asked looking into Frank’s eyes searching for any sort of sign.

“Will you go out with me?” Frank asked praying that Gina felt the same way he felt about her right now. Hopefully since they had practically spent the entire night together and had just made out in the back she would say yes.

Gina took a deep breath and looked at Frank trying to see if he was lying at all. Then before it was to late she smiled.

“Of course Frankie. When will you pick me up?” Frank smiled and sighed with relief.

“How about next Friday? Where can I find you?” Gina smiled.

“How about we meet at the fountain downtown?” Frank nodded and smiled.

“I’ll see you there at 7.” Gina smiled and Frank quickly kissed her before she started to walk away.

“Gina!” Frank said and Gina turned around.

“Can I have your number?” Frank asked embarrassed. Gina giggled and Frank handed her his phone. She quickly typed in her number and a few other things that Frank couldn’t tell before handing his phone back to him and smiled.

“Bye Frankie.” She said with a wink.

With that Gina let go of Frank’s hand and blew him a kiss before walking out the door. She turned and walked down the street and Frank watched her until he couldn’t see her outline anymore. Frank smiled and walked over to where Ray was sitting. Ray looked up and smiled.

“Mikey still is trying to get some girl’s number over at the bar.” Ray said pointing to Mikey sitting next to someone at the bar. Frank laughed and sat down next to Ray.

“Looks like I beat him at his own game this time.” Frank said chuckling and Ray choked on his drink. He cleaned up the spill and looked at Frank incredulously.

“What!” Frank laughed and looked at Ray.

“Yeah. I met a girl and did everything you said.” Ray continued to looked shocked and Frank laughed.

“Tell me everything.” Ray said and he sat up looking at Frank.

Frank laughed and took a deep breath.

“Well…”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while! I've been busy with school and family stuff but hopefully I can update sooner! Enjoy!

Gerard’s life had gone to shit once he graduated college. With no roommate, no friends, and no contact with his mother or brother, he lived alone in his shitty apartment spending the days painting. He had hundreds of paintings lying around his apartment reminding him of his failed career as an artist.

Gerard often thought about what a lost cause he was. Often times he would have dark and twisted thoughts which would lead to elaborate paintings filled with emotions and colors that he could never express anywhere else.

Gerard had one person he could call his friend. Her name was Lindsey and he had met her one night at a bar when he was trying to drown his problems in liquor. He had become completely wasted and she had taken him back to her apartment and helped him to sober up. He was grateful for what she had done and she even helped him to get over the drinking problem he had created for himself. They had become friends afterwards but never really met up in person.

Typically Gerard would have called Lindsey at two in the morning whenever he felt like killing himself and she would talk him out of it. Sometimes she would call him whenever she had problems that she needed to talk to someone about or whenever she and her girlfriend were fighting she would call him just to have someone to talk to. Gerard liked that she trusted him and eventually he started to trust her enough to tell her his problems. This was their friendship and neither one of them would have changed it for the world.

It was one Friday night when Gerard called Lindsey and she gave him an idea.

“Hey Lindsey, It’s Gerard.”

“Well no shit sherlock who else would it be?”

“I don’t your girlfriend?”

“No she’s here next to me. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I’m bored and there’s nothing to do.”

“Why don’t you go out for once?”

“I don’t have anyone to go out with and what would I do at a bar besides get wasted?”

“Don’t say that. You have been doing so well I’m sure if you went somewhere you could have one or two drinks and be fine. Also the whole point of going by yourself is to meet people.”

“I don’t know. I’m not good with meeting people.”

“Come on Gerard you’re great at meeting new people!”

“I’m really not. I’m just Gerard and being Gerard means that even the thought about meeting new people makes me nauseous.”

There was silence for a few minutes and Gerard could hear hushed whispering between Lindsey and her girlfriend Jamia. Then Lindsey returned to the phone.

“Jamia and I came up with a crazy idea. You’re gonna have to trust me with this. Can you do that?”

“Uh sure...What is it?”

“Why don’t you pretend to be someone else tonight and go out.”

Gerard was silent trying to process what that meant.

“What do you mean by be someone else?”

“Well what if you created an alternate personality for yourself and went out as that person. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about anything and just enjoy yourself.”  
“But how could I do that? What could I wear that isn’t Gerard?”

Gerard heard Lindsey chuckle.

“This is gonna sound really strange but what if you dressed up as a girl?”

Gerard almost dropped the phone. Did he hear her correctly? How could he dress up as a girl and go out in public? Even though the idea of it sounded insane the longer he thought about it the more he considered it. This way he could become anybody else for one night. Anything could happen and he would be okay.

“Gerard? You still there?”

Gerard had forgotten that Lindsey was on the other end.

“Yeah I’m still here. I think I’m gonna do it.”

“Really?! OMG come over to my apartment Jamia and I are gonna give you a makeover!”

That was something Gerard thought he would never hear but found he was excited. He said goodbye and stood up. He put on his jacket and beanie and shoes and grabbed his small bag with some random art supplies scattered inside. He was planning on going out to gather inspiration for a new painting and maybe find some small things to sketch.

After a short walk he finally made it to Lindsey’s apartment. He knocked on the door and it immediately flew open revealing Lindsey and Jamia smiling like psychopaths.

“Took you long enough!” Lindsey said before pulling Gerard inside. He chuckled at their excitement and put his bag down and took off his jacket.

“So what are we going to do?” He asked the two girls standing in front of him

“Follow me. First we’re gonna pick out what you are going to wear.” He followed the two of them to the closet.

After lots of looking and trying they finally found an outfit they thought would be perfect for Gerard. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. At first he laughed at what they had given him but put it on anyway.

They had given him a pair of black tights and a little black dress to put on. After struggling to get into the tights he finally shimmied into the dress. He then put on the combat boots they had given him and looked in the mirror. He expected to look like a halloween costume gone wrong but was shocked when he realized that he looked really good.

He walked out of the bathroom and gave a small spin for Lindsey and Jamia. They both looked at Gerard and almost screamed. He looked amazing and Lindsey tackled him in a hug.

“OMG YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!” Gerard hugged Lindsey back and giggled.

“You really think so?” Jamia and Lindsey nodded.

“Okay well what next?” Gerard asked looking curiously at the two of them.

“Well we were thinking hair and maybe some makeup.” Jamia said giving Gerard a sly grin.

He followed the two of them to the small bathroom. They sat him down on a stool and began to dig through their endless makeup supplies. Jamia handed Gerard a hairbrush and he brushed out his long greasy hair. After he finished Jamia grabbed the brush and brushed it out once more. She then straightened it with a straightener and parted it. After a few minutes of just fluffling it here and there she stopped and let Gerard look in the mirror. He gasped at his reflection.

The longer he looked in the mirror the less he looked like himself and the more he looked like a girl. And not just any girl, but a hot girl at that.

Lindsey then turned Gerard’s chair so that he faced her. He looked at the few things she had in her hand and realized that it was eyeliner.

“Gerard your eyes are literally so pretty did you know that?” Gerard blushed slightly and looked down.

“Okay hold still I’m just gonna put on some eyeliner. Other then that I think you are set.” Gerard nodded and held still while Lindsey put on his eyeliner perfectly. She finished and Gerard looked in the mirror. He was completely unrecognizable.

“Oh my god….” Was all he could say. The smile on his face said it all. Lindsey and Jamia smiled and giggled at Gerard’s reaction.

“Honestly Gerard you look fucking HOT.” Jamia said blushing. Gerard blushed and Lindsey just giggled at the both of them.

“There’s just one more thing you have to decide.” Lindsey said and Gerard looked up.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Since you have this alternate girl personality you need to decide on what you want your name to be.”

Gerard hadn’t thought about that. After a few minutes of thinking he finally decided on something that he thought would be okay.

“What about Gina?” Lindsey and Jamia smiled.

“That suits you perfectly!” Jamia said. Gerard giggled and they all walked towards the door. Gerard reached for his jacket but Lindsey stopped him.

“Leave that here. If you wear the jacket it will ruin the entire look. Now go out and have fun! Come back here when you are finished because we both want to hear all about it!” With that Gerard grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and headed out of the apartment.

Gerard walked out the front doors of the apartment complex and was hit with a rush of energy. He felt like he could do anything. After looking back at the building he started down the street with a slight strut added to his walk. While wearing his new outfit Gerard really did feel like a different person. Gina. Gerard decided to stop thinking like himself and fully embrace the character he had created for himself.

After he had been walking downtown for what felt like hours he ran into a group of teenagers rushing towards a small bar just down the street. He looked up curious about what was going on. Behind him there was another group of kids who accidentally shoved him out of the way.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” One of the girls said to Gerard. She turned back to face him and Gerard felt like he was going to be sick.

“I love your dress where did you get it?” She then said and Gerard perked up.

“I don’t remember but thank you!” Gerard said flashing a big smile.

“What’s going on here?” He asked after a few seconds. The girl turned back towards him with a huge grin.

“Panic! At The Disco is performing tonight!” Gerard broke into a huge grin. Panic! was his favorite band. Quickly he thanked the girl and rushed towards the door. It was busy inside but he just walked to the far corner and leaned against the wall. It didn’t take much thought to know that he was staying for the concert.

Soon after more people had gathered in the small bar Panic! came out onto the stage. Gerard moved towards the mosh pit that was forming. He was so excited and had to make sure he didn’t hit anyone as he ran towards the front.

“Hellooo Everybody!” Gerard looked at the stage and saw the band’s frontman, Brendon Urie, walk up to the mic. Gerard screamed with the crowd.

After a few minutes of introduction Brendon turned to the band and they began their set list. Gerard knew all the songs and sang along with the crowd. The songs flowed easily with each other giving Gerard little time to figure out what song was next.

Finally the set list ended and the crowd was begging for an encore. Brendon laughed and began the next song. It was one of Gerard’s favorites. He had almost forgotten where he was and was dancing when all of a sudden he was shoved by someone in front of him. He fell to the ground and giggled when he heard a stream of apologies from above him.

“I’m so sorry I honestly didn’t mean to I guess I was just getting really into it and I hope you’re okay.” Gerard heard above him as the culprit helped him up.

“I’m okay really. But if you don’t think so you can always buy me a drink after they finish.” Gerard winked at the stranger. He wasn’t sure where this courage was suddenly coming from but he wasn’t going to stop it.

“What’s your name pink cheeks?” Gerard asked desperately wanting to put a name to the adorable face in front of him.

“Uh Frank. Frank Iero.” Gerard giggled. This energy that was flowing through his body couldn’t help it.

“What’s your name?” The guy, Frank, asked him. Gerard giggled when he realized that Frank was a few inches shorter then him causing him to have to look down slightly. Gerard hesitated wondering if he should tell Frank the truth or go with his disguise for the night.

“Gina!” Gerard decided that it was now or never. Before Frank could ask any more questions Gerard turned back towards the band and sang along till the end of the song.

As the final song of the night Gerard perked up when he realized it was his all time favorite. He turned to Frank and saw that it was obviously the same for him. Together they sang along at the top of their lungs for the entire song.

After the song ended and the band left the stage Gerard turned to Frank, the magic energy back again.

“So how about that drink Frankie.”

The rest of the night was a blur. Gerard and Frank got drinks and went to the back of the room and talked for a while. Gerard tried his hardest to cover up the fact that he was in fact a guy dressed as a girl. They talked and Gerard learned more about Frank and it made him realize the massive crush he had gotten in the few hours he had known him.

The conversation eventually made it’s way to art and Gerard poured out his thoughts and feelings. It lead to Gerard’s inspiration and Frank asked him why he liked to go downtown to get ideas. Gerard was trying to hold back the horrible memories of his father dying when he was younger and how his motivation was gathered from the support his father had given him. Gerard couldn’t help it when he leaned into the hug Frank was giving him to stop the tears that had started running down Gerard’s cheeks.

Gerard sat up trying to get everything together and ended up looking into Frank’s eyes. They were gorgeous and Gerard couldn’t help but stare. Gerard was so lost in Frank’s eyes that he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the first thought that came into his mind.

“Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?” Gerard regained awareness of what he had just said and looked down and mumbled his apologies. But Frank didn’t hear him and pulled his face to meet his. Gerard wasn’t sure what he was going to say but didn’t have time to think before Frank pulled him into a kiss.

Gerard’s brain turned off. Before Gerard was able to think about what was happening they were wrapped up in a kiss with Gerard sitting on Frank’s lap. After what felt like an eternity they broke the kiss with their foreheads pressed together.

Eventually they stood up and Frank’s fingers linked with Gerard’s. They walked together towards the front of the bar. Gerard knew that he should tell Frank the truth but he couldn’t help himself.

“Gina,” Gerard turned and looked at Frank. He was choked up about something but Gerard didn’t know what.

“What’s up?” Gerard asked worried that something was wrong.

“Will you go out with me?” Gerard was shocked. He stood there for a minute and searched Frank’s eyes for any sort of trace of lies. He wanted to really badly. He knew the consequences of saying yes but again couldn’t help himself. He had fallen head of heels for this guy and he knew it.

“Of course Frankie. When will you pick me up?” Gerard didn’t even know who he was anymore.

“How about next Friday? Where can I find you?” Gerard thought for a moment. There was no way that Frank could see Gerard’s apartment. Finally he thought about meeting at his favorite place to gather ideas.

“How about we meet at the fountain downtown?” Frank smiled and Gerard felt like he could sing with excitement.

“I’ll see you there at 7.” Frank then quickly kissed Gerard and he smiled and turned to walk away. He knew that if he didn’t get out soon he was going to cry with excitement.

“Gina!” Gerard turned around once again unsure of what Frank needed.

“Can I have your number?” Gerard smiled and typed in his number and created a contact for Frank. He had started writing Gerard but quickly fixed it before Frank had a chance to notice. He then handed Frank back the phone.

“Bye Frankie.” Gerard then winked at him. With that he turned and skipped out the door and almost ran down the street.

He had a date on Friday with one of the hottest guys he had ever met. It wasn’t until he had calmed down before he realized how much this could ruin his life. Frank didn’t know Gerard, he knew this fake girl named Gina that Gerard had created for one night. Gerard pushed the thought to the back of his head as he neared Lindsey’s apartment.

He walked in the building and nearly sprinted up the stairs.

He couldn’t wait to tell Lindsey and Jamia what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter but anyway I hope you did! I'm trying to update often but I've been busy lately. Tell me what you think about it and if I should continue! I love to read comments!!!   
> xo<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide how this is going to go down.....

Frank had been pacing his room for at least an hour. Mikey had told him that everything was going be okay and not to worry but he couldn’t help it. It was already Friday and Frank had felt like it would never get here. All week he had been thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Several times he had almost called Gina to cancel because he felt like he was going to screw things up and embarrass himself. Luckily Mikey talked him out of it every time. Frank had thought about what exactly they were going to do. They had already planned to meet at a fountain downtown but that was it. After much thought and all of Mikey’s opinions Frank had found what he thought would be the perfect date.

They would meet at the fountain then Frank would take them to a small restaurant he had been to hundreds of times. It wasn’t fancy but he thought that it would make up for it with the amazing food. After dinner Frank thought that it would be fun to go to the ice skating rink downtown. At night they would turn on the lights that they had strung through the trees giving the whole area a magical feeling. Frank loved to go there occasionally and always enjoyed it. That was the plan he had and he hoped that Gina would enjoy it.

Frank finally stopped pacing. He needed to clear his mind for a little while. He grabbed his coat and keys before knocking on Mikey’s door.

“I’m going to get some coffee do you want any?” Frank said through the door. He doubted Mikey was even up at this time but he tried anyway.

“Yeah I’ll come with. Gimme a sec.” Frank was surprised but shrugged and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later Mikey came in with his coat in hand.

“Finally decided to stop worrying?” Mikey looked at Frank with a smirk. Frank laughed and shoved Mikey.

“Let’s go.” Frank said and Mikey smiled. They walked out of the house and went over to their cars. Frank headed to his car and Mikey followed. When they got in the car Frank turned down the volume of the radio that came blasting through the speakers. He always left them blasting and it made him laugh when he say Mikey jump.

“Dude what’s with always having the volume so loud?” Mikey scowled as Frank laughed at him.

“Because it’s fun to see you freak out.” Then Frank pulled out of the driveway.

 

Gerard was freaking out. He had been on edge all week. Almost everyday he had at least one panic attack. Lindsey and Jamia had him sleep on thier couch in case he freaked out again. He had tried to call Frank and cancel multiple times but eventually Lindsey just took his phone away.

His biggest concern was that Frank would find out that he had just been crossdressing. Gerard knew that it was wrong. Actually beyond wrong it was horrible. Gerard was straight up lying to Frank about everything. He hadn’t told Lindsey and Jamia what he thought even though then continued to nag him about it.

“Just tell us Gerard. Maybe we could help.” Lindsey said as Gerard started pacing the living room. It was Friday morning and he was fighting his urge to panic.

“Okay well here’s the thing. I’m lying to Frank and I don’t want to do that to him.” Gerard continued pacing and Lindsey nodded.

“Well you can always tell him the truth. That way you won’t feel guilty anymore.” Jamia said. Gerard nodded. He knew he would have to tell him the truth. There was no way of avoiding it.

“I know that’s what I need to do…..I just don’t want to.” Gerard said. He stopped pacing and slumped on the couch. Lindsey looked at him obviously confused.

“But I thought you wanted him to know the truth so that you didn’t feel guilty?” Jamia nodded matching Lindsey’s face. Gerard ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“That’s the thing. I want him to know the truth but I don’t want him to freak out. If he thinks I’m a girl then he won’t like me as a guy.” Gerard looked at his feet. He really did like Frank and he wanted Frank to like him as Gerard and not as Gina. But he didn’t want to risk losing him even if it meant lying to him.

“I see what you mean. I think it’s really up to you at this point. If I were you I would tell him the truth.” Lindsey said. Jamia stayed quiet and looked at Gerard.

“You know what. If you’re this scared then why don’t you not tell him. Why don’t you pretend to be Gina around him. Maybe once you really get to know him then you can kinda figure out what his reaction might be.” Jamia said and Gerard looked up. She had a point. Lindsey on the other hand did not seem to agree.

“So just lie to him? That doesn’t sound like a good idea. So many things could go wrong!” Lindsey looked between the two of them frantically. At this point Gerard had made up his mind.

“She has a poiont Lindsey. If I get to know him I could find out valuable information. He could be a flaming homophobic for all I know. It’s worth a shot right?” He looked to the two girls for an answer.

Lindsey didn’t seem very happy about the idea but she nodded reluctantly. Jamia on the other hand smiled and nodded.

“Just don’t worry and be yourself...in a different outfit. If he likes you for your personality then maybe he would be more open to the idea if you ever get around to telling him the truth.” Jamia said earning a nod and small smile from Lindsey.

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna go get some coffee to clear my mind. Do you two want any?” Gerard said as he slowly stood up. Both of them shook their heads.

“Go and clear your mind but be back soon. We have to decide what you are going to wear.” Lindsey siad winking at the end making Jamia giggle. Gerard smiled and walked over to get his wallet and phone.

“See you later.” And with that he left the apartment and headed to the nearest coffee shop.

 

Frank and Mikey parked as close as they could to the coffee shoop, which happened to be two blocks away. After parking and getting out Frank and Mikey started towards the small store. It was locally owned and Mikey knew the owner. Typically Frank didn’t go anywhere else because he thought that this place had the best coffee in town. Whether it was because it was local or just really good coffee Frank was unsure.

It was chilly outside and Frank couldn’t help but to think of how perfect it would be tonight at the ice rink. He tried to think about something else so that he could relax but everything seemed to make it’s way to Gina.

Frank couldn’t put his finger on it but there was just something about Gina that made her special. She was just different from most of the girls that Frank knew. His thoughts were filled with how she seemed to hold herself differently. Frank knew that she wasn’t a model by any standards, but he thought that she was better then that. When he had met her he noticed that she didn’t have the same plastic look as anyone else. Her face was more structured and her smile was genuine. Before Frank knew it he was smiling just from thinking about her smile.

“Are you thinking about her again?” Mikey said pulling Frank from his thoughts.

“How’d you know?” Frank asked blushing slightly.

“Because everytime you do you get this funny little smile on your face.” Mikey said with a chuckle. Frank laughed and felt his face turn slightly more pink.

“I still can’t believe that you beat me at our little game. Did I ever congragulate you on that?” Mikey said shoving Frank jokingly. Frank laughed and shoved him back.

“Don’t give me all the credit you managed to find someone yourself.” Frank said trying to change the topic away from Gina.

“Yeah I guess.” Mikey said.

“How is Megan anyway?” Frank said. Mikey had in fact met a girl that night and they had been on a date since then.

“She’s okay. I mean like we went on a date but she didn’t seem to care very much. I think she was only looking for a fuck buddy.” Mikey seemed to be a little sad and Frank wished he hadn’t brought it up.

“Aww sorry to hear that dude. Are you two still together or…” Frank really wished he had dropped it after the words left his mouth. Mikey chuckled allowing Frank to sigh in relief.

“Nah I let her go.” Frank nodded.

“You’ll find someone.” Frank said. Mikey shrugged and looked down. Just then before Frank realized what was happening Mikey tripped on a ledge in the sidewalk. He ended up falling onto some guy in front of them who managed to catch him at the last minute. The guy helped Mikey back to his feet and Frank just stood there feeling stupid for not noticing the ledge ahead of time.

“Whoa I’m so sorry about that. I tripped.” Mikey said once he had regained his balance. The guy just chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?” The guy looked a little concerned with Mikey. Frank noticed that he was about there age. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black chuck taylors, and a Misfits hoodie. Frank could see that he also had eyeliner on. He knew it was wrong to just stereotype people based on their looks but Frank was almost 100%  sure this guy was emo.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Are you okay? I mean I kinda ran into you..” Mikey trailed off hoping the the other guy was fine.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m Pete by the way.” He reached out his hand for Mikey to shake with a smile. Mikey took it and shook back.

“I’m Mikey and uh this is Frank.” Frank then shook Pete's hand and smiled.

“Nice to meet you. Where were you going in such a rush anyway?” Pete asked jokingly. Frank could already tell he was a nice guy.

“Oh uh we were just going to this little coffee shop actually.” Frank said. Pete smiled.

“Mind if I join you?” He smiled looking to both Frank and Mikey. They both nodded not seeing a problem with talking to this guy.

“Yeah sure.” Mikey said. Pete then followed them down the street to the coffee shop.

They made it to the door and Frank held it open for them to go in. Immediately he took a deep breath to take in the overpowering scent of coffee. He smiled and walked to the counter to order his drink. There weren’t a lot of people there filling up the couches and chairs scattered in the small room. Frank saw that there was a person all the way in the corner that he usually sat in hunched over a book of some sort. With one last look around it was his turn to order.

  
  


Gerard had made it to the coffee shop and had ordered his usual, black coffee and blueberry muffin. He took in a deep breath of the coffee beans and smiled. For some reason the smell always seemed to calm him. Walking over here had made him slightly colder. The temperature had definitely started to get colder. He wasn’t surprised, it was December after all.

As soon as he had his coffee he made a beeline to his usual place in the back. The room was filled with couches and chairs but he preferred being in the corner. In his mind he was out of sight and out of mind. It comforted him to be unnoticeable and unless someone else sat in the back usually they wouldn’t even know it was a space.

He took a sip of his coffee and shuddered at the warmth. Gerard had always had an obsession with coffee. For some reason it managed to always calm him down. After a few minutes of staring at the wall Gerard opened the sketchbook he had brought. Having a cup of coffee did help with his inspiration for sketching.

He heard people filter through the shop. Being in the back did allow him to not be seen but allow him to see everyone else in the whole store. After sketching for a while Gerard had finally finished his coffee and was almost done with his muffin when he heard the door open. He looked up by reflex and almost choked on his muffin. He quickly wiped up the crumbs he had spilled and looked back to make sure that his brain hadn’t been messing with him.

Sure enough it was the person he least expected to walk through the door. He didn’t think that he would see Frank anywhere but he was quickly realizing how stupid that sounded. Just as he had somewhat collected himself two other people came in after Frank. This time Gerard actually choked on his muffin. Pete Wentz and his own little brother Mikey walked in the door awfully close to each other. Gerard caught his breath and trid his hardest to become invisible, but knowing that three people he was desparately trying to ignore were in the same room there would be no way that he could escape. He prayed that they would be getting coffee and leaving without looking his way.

While carefully watching them order from the corner it looked like he would be free when he suddenly made eye contact with Mikey. Gerard wasn’t sure if the look Mikey gave him was of shock or recognition or both. He knew that he needed to get out of there fast.

 

But it was to late.

 

Mikey turned to Pete and said something that Gerard couldn’t make out. Pete then looked towards Gerard and he saw a smile flash across his face. This was bad. This was very very bad.

 

Then before Gerard could run out of the restaurant Mikey had gotten Frank’s attention as well.

 

And they were walking over to the corner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I should be updating by the end of the week and hopefully multiple times! Let me know what you think in the comments and what should happen next! I love reading comments btw!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am loving this..... enjoy!

Gerard was panicking. In a matter of seconds the three people he didn’t want to speak to would approach his table. There was no where he could run because he had cornered himself in the back of the restaurant.

Before he knew it they had reached his table. Taking a deep breath he turned to his sketchbook and tried not to acknowledge their presence. Mikey cleared his throat and Gerard almost looked up. He managed to continue to aimlessly sketch.

“Gerard. Long time no see.” Mikey’s tone was obviously forced happiness. Gerard continued to look down but he knew that Mikey would win eventually.

“Gerard. Look at me. It’s been almost five years. You can’t run away this time.” Mikey was quickly getting agitated. Gerard’s hand started to shake slightly. He quickly shoved it in his pocket hoping that nobody had noticed.

“Gerard!” Mikey was close to snapping. Gerard didn’t want him to start yelling making him the center of attention. But he couldn’t look up. Not only would he have to face his brother but also his previous roommate and awkward date. If he looked up then he would have a panic attack and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

“Gerard come on, this isn’t an interrogation. Can we act like adults please?” This time Pete was the one to speak. Gerard’s hand hadn’t stopped shaking. Finally he looked up at the three men standing above him.

 

Frank had just ordered his drink when Mikey stiffened behind him. He heard him talking frantically to Pete and then he felt Mikey nudge his back.

“See over there in that corner? That’s my brother Gerard. Remember how I told you how he never spoke to us again after college. Yeah I’m about to go talk to him.” Frank nodded. He did remember Mikey telling him a little bit about his older brother and how after he had left for college he never spoke to the family again. Mikey had been quite bitter about the whole thing. Frank almost laughed when he realized what a complete coincidence it was that they were running into him today.

Frank followed Mikey and Pete to where his brother, Gerard, was sitting. He didn’t look up but Frank knew that Gerard was aware of their presence. Mikey cleared his throat but still earned no response.

“Gerard. Long time no see.”  Frank could hear how Mikey’s words were laced with venom in them and how all he wanted to do was tackle Gerard. Frank held back his giggle by taking a sip of his coffee and watching how this all would work out.

“Gerard. Look at me. It’s been almost five years. You can’t run away this time.” Frank watched as Mikey started to get antsy. Frank looked at Gerard to see his reaction and noticed that his hand had started shaking. He knew that the guy was obviously panicking as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He continued to keep his head down and Frank could tell he was a very stubborn person.

“Gerard!” At this point Frank was certain that Mikey would snap and that was the last thing that they needed going on right now. Frank wanted Gerard to look up just to prevent any sort of scene.

“Gerard come on, this isn’t an interrogation. Can we act like adults please?” It was Pete that spoke next which shocked Frank. He was wondering if Pete and Gerard knew each other. Maybe they did but that wouldn’t explain why Mikey wouldn’t know him. Now Frank was interested in what was going on. Surprisingly Gerard looked up after Pete’s words.

Frank looked over the man sitting in front of them. He was obviously an artist because of the way he sat and the sketchbook he had been immersed in before they had come over to his table. He had longish shaggy black hair and a round face. Frank looked at him and made brief eye contact and Frank gasped. He didn’t realized that he had gasped until Mikey, Pete , and Gerard turned to look at him.

“Sorry it’s just I feel like I’ve met you before. You’re eyes are very familiar.” Frank looked down. He didn’t know where but he had seen those eyes before. They were unmistakeable but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. All three of them shrugged but Frank noticed Gerard looked down and blushed a little bit. Frank held back his giggle with another sip of coffee.

“Gerard can we sit and talk this out?” Pete said slowly moving closer to the seat across from Gerard. Gerard nodded and looked up at the three of them. Pete sat down and Mikey and Frank both pulled up chairs.

“What happened to you?” Mikey blurted out as soon as the three of them had gotten seated. Gerard shrugged and looked down. He sighed then looked back at his brother.

“After I moved out I thought I would make more friends but I ended up just becoming depressed and even more antisocial than before. Eventually time just slipped away from me and I knew that it was already too late to talk to you and mom again so I just didn’t. Honestly I’m really sorry that it turned out that way...I just couldn’t face you two alone like that.” Frank nodded at his response. He wasn’t sure if Mikey would understand but he certainly did.

“Well you should have tried to talk to us anyway. We thought you had died or something until you ended up getting that exhibit at the museum, which by the way congrats on.” Mikey said with a sigh. Frank remembered going with Mikey to that art exhibit. It was incredible and Frank was surprised that the guy in front of him had managed to create the pieces that they had seen.

“I’m honestly really sorry Mikey. Do you think you can forgive me?” Gerard looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Frank felt bad for the guy. He was obviously really nervous to be confronted like this. Frank almost wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay. Almost. Frank had to admit he was fairly attractive.

“Okay now explain to me what happened.” Pete said and this is where Frank perked up. He wanted to know how the hell these two knew each other. Gerard sighed and looked at Pete with a guilty expression.

“After we graduated I figured you wouldn’t want to keep in touch with me and I didn’t initiate anything. I probably should have but I just never got around to it.” He looked down and shook his head in shame. Now Frank REALLY wanted to hug and comfort him.

“It’s cool man. Do you think we can still be friends now?” Pete asked. Frank wondered what had happened between these two. Certainly they hadn’t been in a relationship had they? Frank could have guessed that Pete could have been gay because of how touchy feely he was since he met the guy. Gerard on the other hand was a loose canon.

“Yeah if you don’t hate me that is.” Gerard said looking at Pete who just chuckled.

“Nah we’re cool dude.” Gerard then smiled and Frank couldn’t help but to smile with him. There was definitely something about this guy that just made Frank act strange.

“Wait so how do you two know each other?” Mikey said obviously confused. Pete chuckled and Gerard grinned.

“We were roommates in college.” Pete said and Frank put it all together. That made sense but still left the question of whether Gerard was gay or not. It didn’t really matter...did it?  
“How do YOU two know each other?” Gerard asked this time gesturing at Pete and Mikey.

“Actually we just met before coming in here. I tripped and practically fell ontop of Pete.” Mikey said with a chuckle. Gerard smiled and Pete laughed.

“It’s a small world isn’t it.” Pete said and Gerard grinned looking between his brother and former roommate. Frank could sense that there was something between the two and he was almost certain that Gerard sensed it as well with the way he was looking at them. Then all of a sudden his eyes turned to Frank.

“And who are you? I don’t think we have met before. I’m Gerard in case you haven’t already figured that out yet.” Gerard smiled and Frank watched as he offered his previously shaky hand for a handshake. Frank took it and smiled.

“I’m Frank, Mikey’s roommate.” Gerard grinned and Frank felt a jolt in his stomach. They dropped the handshake and Frank felt the entire table mood switch from one of interrogation to a more positive mood. He was glad that everyone was getting along.

After a little while of sitting and chatting Gerard finally stood up and stretched. Everyone else did the same not realizing how long they had been there. Frank checked his phone and realized that he only had three hours until he was meeting Gina for their date.

“Well this has been nice. Maybe now we can all hang out?” Pete said looking between the other men standing with him. Everyone nodded and exchanged phone numbers so that they could text each other. Mikey and Gerard hugged which made Frank feel much better for the two of them. Then Gerard and Pete hugged and before Frank knew it he was wrapped up in a hug from Gerard.

“Sorry I’m a hugger.” Gerard said blushing slightly after he let go and saw Frank’s shocked face. Frank smiled and they all walked to the door.

“See you guys later!” Gerard said and he practically skipped down the street. Frank smiled. There was just something about him the Frank couldn’t place, especially his eyes. Frank was 100% certain that he had seen them somewhere before but he wasn’t sure where. It was going to nag at him until he figured it out but for right now he had other things to worry about. He looked for Mikey and Pete who were right behind him, awfully close to one another. Frank told Mikey he was going to the car and if Pete was joining him. Pete agreed and they all walked to the parked vehicle.

Once they made it home Frank ran to his room to get ready for his date with Gina. He started to get antsy again and paced the room once more. Then all of a sudden Gerard’s eyes came back to his head and he was calmed down again. He almost thought he heard Gerard’s giggle somewhere.

 

Frank shook his head and walked to his closet.

 

He had his date with Gina in two hours.

 

And he wasn’t going to screw things up by thinking of a mysterious boy and his hazel eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fun to write....I hope you like it and please comment what you think and if I should continue! I read all the comments so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Thanks! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! :)

Gerard practically sprinted to Lindsey and Jamia’s apartment. He ran up the flight of stairs until he finally reached their door. He knocked on the door which almost immediately flung open.

“Where have you been?! You better have a good reason to be so late making Jamia and I worry that you had been murdered or something!” Lindsey said as he rushed inside. He couldn’t stop smiling and Lindsey noticed.

“Sorry I’ll explain.” He looked at Jamia who was sitting on the couch with a confused expression.

Lindsey closed the door and followed him to sit next to Jamia.

“Spill.” She said when they were both seated.

“So I had gone to get coffee and I was just about finished when, get this, Mikey walked in the coffee shop.” He looked as their faces looked shocked. They knew that he had lost contact with his family.

“Not only that but he was with, and here’s the funny part, Pete Wentz and Frank.” Gerard laughed because they looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

“I don’t believe it. What did you do hide in the bathroom till they left?” Lindsey asked trying to figure out what he had done. Gerard chuckled.

“Actually no they came over to my talk and interrogated me. Well at least that’s what they did at first.” He looked to see their reactions. Both of them seemed at a loss for words.

“And…” Jamia said waiting for him to finish. He chuckled again.

“And we made up and exchanged numbers to hang out sometime.” He leaned back pleased with himself.

“So you are good with them now?” Jamia asked and Gerard nodded.

“So what about Frank?” Lindsey asked. Gerard smiled a little bit when he thought of Frank.

“He thought that he recognized me by my eyes. It was funny seeing him try to figure out who I was. I don’t think he did. But that leads to what I have to do before tonight.”

With that he explained how he wanted to dye his hair. Jamia was shocked but then nodded as she thought of some ideas. Lindsey on the other hand was totally against it.

“Why would you want to do that? That will make it even easier to recognize you next him sees you as Gerard.” Gerard shook his head.

“That’s the thing. I want to just dye it tonight and then I can cut it and make it different so it just looks like I wanted something different.” Lindsey shrugged.

“Whatever. I think it’s stupid but you and Jamia seem set on doing this so there’s no way I can stop you.” With that Jamia and Gerard smiled and Lindsey eventually smiled.

“So what color do you want to dye it?” Gerard smiled.

“Firetruck Red.”

  
  


Frank was ready to go and he paced his room nervously. He was worried that he was going to screw up the date but he was more worried about the fact that every time he thought of Gina images of Gerard popped up in his mind. It was starting to worry him more then it should.

Mikey poked his head into Frank’s room and saw that he was pacing again.

“Frank don’t worry it’s gonna be fine. Come on in the living room and talk with me.” Frank nodded and followed him to the living room. They sat down on the couch and faced each other.

“Tell me what’s bothering you and don’t say the date because I can tell that there’s something else.” Frank sighed because he knew that Mikey was right.

“It’s Gerard.” Mikey looked confused.

“What about him?” Mikey asked cautious not to say the wrong thing.

“I don’t know I feel like I have met him before and I can’t place where. I know I’ve seen him before somewhere because…” He trailed off. It was already weird enough that he was talking to Mikey about his brother. It would be even weirder if he said that he could recognize him by his eyes.

“Because of what...I know he’s my brother but you have to tell me.” Mikey looked over at Frank and he sighed.

“Because of his eyes. I know it sounds weird but they are unmistakeable. I promise that I’ve seen them before I just don’t know where.” Mikey nodded and Frank looked down.

“What else is up I can tell that’s not it.” Frank sighed again.

“I feel like I’m gonna do something to screw up tonight. I’m serious.” Frank said as Mikey sighed.

“How many times to I have to tell you that tonight is going to be fine. You’re gonna have a great time and if she doesn’t then she isn’t worth it. All the trouble this date has caused you if she doesn’t like it then I’m gonna have to have a talk with her.” Frank chuckled and saw that Mikey was dead serious.

“Thanks man. I need to think about something else for a few minutes. Are we doing anything this weekend?” Mikey nodded and took the hint that Frank wanted to change topics.

“I was thinking that we could meet up with Pete and Gerard and hang out. Now that my brother finally decided to stoppin being an asshole  maybe we can all be friends.” Frank nodded.

“So what about you and Pete?” Frank winked at Mikey. He looked down and Frank could see his cheeks starting to turn pink.

“What about it?” Frank chuckled. He could tell that Mikey and Pete had some sort of special connection going on.

“Well it’s obvious that there’s something going on between the two of you.” Mikey giggled and Frank smiled.

“It’s not that obvious is it?’ Frank gasped. He didn’t think that anything had actually happened.

“Wait so something is actually going on with you two?” Mikey nodded and blushed even more.

“After we had gotten home from coffee he texted me and asked if I would go out with him and I said yes. We’re gonna go out for dinner tomorrow night.” Frank smiled and Mikey looked up and grinned.

“Man I’m happy for you. I could tell from the minute you bumped into him that yall had some sort of spark. I’m glad that yall are gonna do something.” Frank patted him on the back.

“Well there’s nothing official...it’s just a date.” Mikey looked down at his feet.

“Whatever you say man.” Frank chuckled and leaned back.

“Dude you better get going. It’s gonna take a few minutes to get a parking space near the fountain.” Frank looked at the clock. Mikey was right.

“See you later man.” Frank said as he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to the door.

“Good luck dude.” Mikey said before Frank closed the door.

 

 

Frank had parked and even stopped by a flower stand and picked out a single blood red rose. He felt like it would be a nice touch to the entire evening. He had parked about three blocks away from the fountain and was quickly walking down the street. The last thing he wanted was to be late and he had about three minutes to reach the fountain.

Finally he turned the corner and searched through the small group of people at the fountain to see if he would be able to spot her. He had almost given up when he saw a girl hunched over a small sketchbook. He thought that it was her but the only thing was she had fiery red hair. Frank took a breath and hoped that Gina had decided to color her hair over the past week before he made a fool of himself.

He walked over to where the girl was sitting and cleared his throat when he was standing in front of her. She looked up and smiled. Frank sighed in relief because it was her.

“Hi.” He said and smiled. She smiled and blushed slightly.

“Hi. Sorry I didn’t know if you’d recognize me with the hair.” She looked down and closed her sketchbook trying to cover up her blush. Frank giggled and she stood up.

“I really like it. It makes your eyes stand out.” He looked at her eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. They looked incredibly familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“You really think so? I wasn’t sure if I like it or not.” Frank smiled and they both stood up.

“Yes it looks great.” Gina blushed again and put her sketchbook in the small satchel she had with her. Frank looked at her outfit while she wasn’t looking. She looked really pretty and Frank couldn’t help but smile. She was wearing black and white striped leggings with a black mini skirt and a David Bowie tshirt. She wasn’t wearing a jacket and Frank hoped that she wouldn’t get cold at the ice rink but then he thought that he would end up giving her his jacket anyway.

“So what are we doing tonight?” She asked and Frank smiled.

“Well that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She giggled at his response. He then remembered the rose in his hand.

“Oh this is for you.” He handed her the rose and she blushed.

“You shouldn’t have.” He smiled as her cheeks almost turned the same shade as the flower in her hands.

“Well let’s go shall we?” He reached out his hand which she took and they started down the street towards the restaurant. Frank smiled, maybe he wouldn’t mess up tonight after all.

 

Gerard wanted to squeal. It hadn’t occurred to him that his hair would make it hard for Frank to find him at first. But when Frank told him that he liked it he was over the moon. Then when Frank took his hand to walk to dinner it took all of his self control not to jump up and down.

At first Gerard was scared that Frank would recognize him but he quickly threw that thought away knowing that it would ruin the fun if he was constantly worrying. He followed him by holding his hand. They walked along the road until they stopped in front of what looked like a small sandwich shop. Gerard hadn’t been here before and was excited.

“Now before you think I’m cheap the reason we’re going here and not some fancy place is because these sandwiches are like eating heaven.” Gerard giggled because Frank was being adorable. Frank stopped and looked at him obviously confused at the giggling which just made Gerard giggle even more.

“Sorry it’s just you were just-” Gerard kept giggling and Frank stopped to look at him. Gerard could tell that he was confused but not angry.

“You were just being really cute.” With that Frank looked down and blushed which of course caused more giggling from Gerard.

“Well you're giggling is adorable.” This time it was Gerard’s turn to blush. Frank giggled quietly and pulled him into the restaurant.

They sat down at a table next to the window. Frank looked at Gerard and smiled completely unaware of Gerard’s secret. Before Frank had met with him Gerard had been contemplating telling him the truth. After much thought he had decided that he wouldn’t tell him quite yet. He might eventually but he wasn’t ready yet.

Gerard looked over the menu, Frank already knew what he was getting. There were lots of different options but Gerard decided on a classic. They ordered and Frank looked at Gerard.

“So tell me about yourself. I know we already did at the bar but tell me more.” Frank leaned on his elbows and Gerar took a deep breath. This was where it would be more difficult to hide his secret. He thought about how he could tell the truth but withhold information such as family names and of course the fact that he was a boy.

“Well I grew up in New Jersey and lived there until I went to college. I was always interested in art and ended up going to SVA in New York. I don’t have a job but I do manage to sell some of my paintings and drawings here and there. I’m currently working on trying to get an exhibit in the art museum downtown.” That was all true and Gerard was proud of how he had managed to keep his secret.

Frank nodded and Gerard cleared his throat.

“Do you have any siblings?” Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

“I have one sister named Michelle. She’s four years younger than I am. She’s probably closer to your age then I am.” Gerard blushed slightly. He decided that Mikey would turn into a sister just so that Frank wouldn’t get suspicious. Frank smiled and giggled slightly at his last comment.

“What about your parents? Do you get along with them very well?” Gerard hesitated.

“My dad died when I was thirteen and I haven’t spoken to my mom in a while. I saw her last Christmas but we have both been pretty busy since then.” Frank’s eyes got wide at the mention of his father.

“I’m so sorry. I forgot that you had mentioned your dad when we met.” Gerard shook his head.

“It’s fine. Now tell me about you.” He wanted to change the subject from his family before Frank had the opportunity to put the pieces together.

“Well I also grew up in New Jersey. I love it there and well funny story actually I have this tattoo right,” With that Frank stopped and showed Gerard the inside of his bottom lip where he had a tattoo that said ‘NJ’. Gerard shuddered slightly at the thought of getting a tattoo and especially one in your mouth.

“Yeah it was kinda a stupid idea but then again it’s pretty cool.” Frank chuckled and Gerard smiled.

“Tell me more. Do you have a job?” Gerard wanted to learn everything he could about him.

“Well I was in a couple bands during and right out of college. I graduated just a few years ago and haven’t gotten a job yet. I play guitar by the way. I love being able to create music and it’s always been a passion of mine.” Gerard smiled. Frank was so happy to talk about music and it was really cute the way his eyes brightened up at the mention of his guitar.

“What about family?” Frank’s smile faltered slightly and Gerard prayed that he hadn’t said the wrong thing.

“Well it’s just me and my mom. My dad left when I was little and I never met him.” Gerard watched as the light in his eyes faded. He would do anything to get him to smile again.

“I’m sorry to hear that. So do you like being an only child? I remember growing up wishing that I didn’t have a little sister.” He almost said brother but caught himself before he did.

“I loved being an only child because that really helped me and my mom to bond when I was growing up. We were and still are more like close friends than mother and son.” Frank smiled and Gerard could tell that it was genuine.

Before he could ask another question their food came.

“The sandwiches are amazing so just a head’s up.” Frank said as they started eating. Gerard took a bite and immediately regretted never coming here before. It really was amazing.

“Oh my god this is incredible.” He managed to say between bites. Frank chuckled and ate his sandwich.

After a few minutes of silently eating they finished their sandwiches. Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard looked back to meet his eyes. They really were a beautiful shade of hazel and he felt like the different colors danced in his irises. Frank cleared his throat and Gerard looked away hoping that he hadn’t noticed the staring.

“So I’ve been wondering, and I love it, but why did you dye your hair?” Gerard laughed and started fiddling with one of the strands of his bright hair.

“I wanted to try something new. I used to dye my hair all the time but I had stopped for a while to give it a break and let it go natural again. Does it look okay?” He started to feel a little self conscious about his hair once it had come up into conversation.

“Oh no it looks amazing. I love how bright it is. It really matches your personality.” Frank looked down and blushed a little at how excited he had gotten. Gerard giggled and the waitress came around with their check.

Gerard reached out to pay for it but Frank slapped his hand away. He giggled a little at the sudden reaction.

“Sorry but no I’ve got this.” Gerard tried to say something but Frank had already put in some cash and left a tip on the table. Then he stood up and took Gerard’s hand.

“Now let’s go to the next surprise I have planned.”

 

Gerard was all too eager to follow him.

 

Gina was really amazing. The more Frank was with her the prettier she became. At first he had been iffy about the hair but he realized quickly that he really loved it. She had also really loved the sandwich shop so he was glad that she didn’t think he was being cheap.

After dinner Frank was surprised when she tried to pay for dinner. He had quickly paid and took her hand to go to the ice rink.

They walked hand in hand down the street for a few minutes until they finally made it to the rink. Frank watched as Gina’s eyes lit up when she saw the ice rink in front of her. A smile quickly flashed across her face and she looked at Frank like an excited little kid.

“Ready?” Frank asked and they walked to get their skates. Frank paid for the two of them and they got their skates. They walked over to the matted area and put on the skates. Gina stood up and watched as Frank finished tying his shoes. They then walked hand in hand to the rink.

“Have you ever done this before?” Frank asked although it seemed like she had before.

“I used to do this all the time as a kid with my sister.” Frank could tell that she was remembering her childhood and it seemed like a happy memory.

“Well let’s go then.” They walked out onto the rink and both almost fell on top of each other. They giggled and finally got their balance before starting to slow skate around the rink. After a few minutes of skating together Gina let go of Frank’s hand and skated in front of him. Then she turned around to look at Frank as she skated backwards.

“You’re much better at this then I am.” Frank said as she continued to show off some of her abilities.

“Practice makes perfect.” She said before turned back around and speeding towards the center where she then executed a perfect turn. She then skated back and caught up with Frank.

“That was beautiful.” Frank said in awe as Gina blushed into his shoulder.

They skated together for a while later only falling once when Frank tripped over Gina’s skate. It wasn’t until Frank checked the time and realized it was almost midnight that they stopped.

They returned their skates and got their shoes on. Then they walked hand in hand back towards the fountain.

“That was really fun.” Gina said when they had finally gotten back.

“I had fun too.” Frank said. No one was around them and he considered kissing her. They had already kissed at the bar but he felt like this was different. This was more special.

Then before his brain could convince him otherwise Frank leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and he pulled her in closer. She ran her hands along his back and he put one hand in her firetruck hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before finally breaking apart. Gina smiled and blushed. Frank blushed as well and they held hands once more.

“Do you need a ride home?” He asked hoping she would say yes because he didn’t want to just leave her alone at this hour.

“Sure.” She said and smiled. Then Frank walked with her hand in hand to his car. They got in and were instantly greeted by the blasting radio. Frank muttered a string of curses because he had forgotten to turn down the music. Gina giggled and Frank apologized.

“No that’s okay. Was that Green Day?” Frank nodded and Gina then turned the volume up until it was blasting. She started singing along and Frank joined her. He started the car and she pointed to where he needed to go. After several more songs and Frank following Gina’s directions she pointed him to the apartment building he needed to stop at. He turned down the volume to say goodnight to her.

“Thank you so much for tonight Frank.” She said as she turned to face him. Then she leaned in to give him one last kiss which he returned.

“See you later Gina.” He said as she closed the door and skipped to the front door. She blew him a kiss before watching him pull away. Frank smiled the whole way home. He couldn’t wait to tell Mikey about everything that had happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving this! Let me know what you think in the comments because I love to read them! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might just be my favorite chapter ;) Enjoy!

Gerard fell twice on the way up the stairs. The first time it was because he had been running to fast and the second time it was because he had been laughing so hard from the first one. After he finally made it up to his floor he sprinted down the hallway and slammed on the door. He knew it was late but at this point he didn’t really care.

The door flew open and he was greeted with a rather angry Lindsey. Her eyes grew wide and a smile broke out on her face when she registered who it was. She moved out of the way and Gerard stumbled in the doorway.

“Sorry it’s late but I had Frank drop me off here because it was closer.” Gerard choked out as he sat down on the couch to catch his breath. Jamia walked in and joined him as Lindsey closed the door.

“Tell us everything.” Lindsey said once she sat down.

Gerard then told them all about the sandwich shop and the ice rink and how they had blasted music all the way home. Then he remembered the rose he had carefully placed in his bag. He pulled it out and Jamia and Lindsey both muttered about how cute it was that he would get him a rose.

“That is so cute oh my god.” Jamia said as she took the rose and put it in a small vase on the counter. Gerard smiled and looked at the flower.

After they had talked for a little bit longer Gerard remembered that he was meeting with Mikey and Pete and Frank tomorrow.

“Can we cut my hair so that it looks less Gina ish?” He asked. Lindsey nodded and got up to get the stuff they would need.

“How do you plan on explaining this to Frank next time you are Gina? How do you plan on explaining this to Frank as Gerard? Not many people have red hair and hazel eyes you know.” Jamia asked as Gerard sat down at the kitchen table.

“I haven’t really thought it through but I will come up with something.” Gerard said not really thinking about it at the moment. Lindsey came back in carrying a box.

“Okay so what are you thinking?” She asked and handed Gerard a small mirror.

“Well I was thinking that we could make it like this.” He then pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to Lindsey. It was just the average length for most guys but Gerard wanted it to be a little bit longer. Lindsey nodded.

“I can do that.” And with that she started to cut away and Gerard watched as the long strands of red hair fell around him.

About fifteen minutes later Lindsey handed Gerard the mirror. He smiled because it looked exactly how he wanted it to.

“Perfect. Thanks Lindsey.” He smiled and gave her a hug. Then she checked the clock and yawned.

“I’m glad that it all went well. Call me later and tell me about hanging out. It’s almost 2 so you should start heading home.” Gerard nodded and said goodnight to the two of them. He then grabbed his bag and dug through it until he found his beanie. He pulled it on and walked out of the apartment. He made it home in under twenty minutes. Once he had walked inside and closed the door he went straight for his bed and passed out.

 

Gerard rolled out of bed around 11:00. He shuffled to the kitchen and made some coffee. After he was more awake he checked his phone. He had several texts from Mikey

 

_Dude we’re meeting at the coffee shop at 11_

_Where are you?_

_Hurry up and get your lazy ass over here_

_We didn’t wait for you. Meet us at my apartment._

 

Gerard chuckled because Mikey had obviously gotten annoyed with his lack of communications. He got up and changed out of the mini skirt and leggings from last night. He threw on some jeans and ran his fingers through his hair smiling at the results of last night’s haircut. He threw his leather jacket on over his Bowie shirt and grabbed his keys and phone. After one last check in the mirror he headed out of the apartment and down the street. Mikey had sent the address and it was only a short walk.

He made it to the apartment and knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by Mikey and he smiled.

“You finally bothered to show up.” Gerard laughed and walked in the door. Pete and Frank were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. It looked like Mikey had been in the middle because they were both on opposite ends of the couch.

“Sorry I was up late last night and didn’t wake up till 11. How are yall?” Gerard sat down in the chair across from the couch. Mikey shrugged and Pete just smiled. Gerard took a quick glance at Frank and almost screamed. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Gerard with his mouth slightly open. Gerard then remembered that his hair was red for one thing and he was wearing the same shirt from last night. He knew if Frank figured it out he was screwed.

“Frank you okay?” Mikey asked when he noticed Frank. He closed his mouth and looked down and mumbled something. Mikey shrugged and turned back to Gerard.

“Nice hair. What inspired the change?” Pete said and Gerard blushed.

“I just wanted a change. Also being the idiot I am decided that becoming a fire truck was a good change.” Pete and Mikey giggled but Frank continued to stare at his feet. Gerard knew that this was going to be hard to explain later.

 

Frank looked up when Mikey opened the door for Gerard. He almost choked on his coffee. Gerard had cut and dyed his hair an all too familiar shade of firetruck red. To add to the coincidence Gerard was wearing the same Bowie shirt that Gina had had on last night. Suddenly something clicked in Frank’s mind.

The eyes. The eyes had been bothering Frank for a while now because he couldn’t place where he had seen them before. Now it was painful obvious. His eyes, Gerard’s eye, looked identical to Gina’s eyes. They were the same fucking shade of hazel and Frank knew that if had to be impossible that two different people could have the same exact eyes. It was insane because the longer Frank thought about it the more it made sense. They even had the same gold coloring around the pupil.

Frank had been staring and hadn’t realized it until Mikey called him out on it. He looked down and tried hard to ignore looking at Gerard. Something was going on and Frank was confused. How could his girlfriend and his roommate's brother be so similar. The only difference at this point was Gerard was a guy and had short red hair where Gina was a girl with long red hair. Frank’s mind was spinning and he really needed fresh air to think.

“I’ll be right back...I need to use the bathroom.” Frank said as he stood up. Without waiting for a response he walked off. He closed the bathroom door and threw up in the bathtub.

“Well shit.” He said quietly as he tried to rinse out the vomit. He hadn’t meant to throw up but all of the thoughts crashing down on him had triggered it all of a sudden. He had to figure out what was going on  and fast.

After he had cleaned himself up he flushed the toilet so that he wouldn’t raise suspicion. He then walked back out to the living room.

“So then I told him that you aren’t allowed to flip the bird to the queen-” Pete was in the middle of a story but stopped when he noticed Frank walk back in the room.

“Hey we were actually wondering if you would want to go out and get lunch with us?” Pete said and Frank nodded.

“Sure let’s go.” Frank walked to the door and was followed by the other guys. They had decided on going to the same sandwich place that Frank had taken Gina last night. Frank smiled as they walked in and couldn’t help but notice Gerard smiled as well. Frank tried to brush it off but couldn’t help but think it was suspicious.

They sat down and ordered. Frank tried to steal glances at Gerard but stopped when he realized that Mikey was watching him.

“So have any of you been here before?” Pete asked. Everyone nodded.

“I actually came here with my girlfriend last night.” Frank said. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Gerard shifted in his seat. Frank immediately thought it was a sign but then realized how stupid he was acting. Gerard was just getting comfortable in his chair and he was trying to mentally blame him of a false identity.

“I’ve only been here once. It was a while ago though.” Gerard said. Frank sighed. He was obviously overthinking the entire situation.

“I love this place. I come here all the time.” Mikey said. Before anyone could comment their sandwiches came. They ate silently on saying a few things about how good it was. It really was the best sandwich place in town.

They finished their meals and then all paid for their food. After talking for little while longer they decided to go back to the apartment.

“Hold on let me use the bathroom first.” Gerard said and headed to the restroom in the back of the shop. Frank wanted to follow him and ask all of the questions burning through his mind but he refrained. Suddenly he realized he needed to go as well.

“Yeah I need to also.” Mikey and Pete nodded and he ran to the back. He walked in and saw Gerard standing at the urinal. Frank didn’t want to be a creep but he walked up to one as well. Gerard looked over and nodded in his direction. They did their business and went to wash their hands. Frank was going through his questions in his head before he accidentally blurted one out.

“You know I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before we met and it’s been bothering me ever since. Are you sure we haven’t met until the coffee house?” He wanted to clasp his hands over his mouth. It definitely was one of the less creepy questions floating through his head but was still massively stalkerish.

“I---uh----I don’t know.” Gerard avoided his glance as he dried his hands. Frank knew that something was up.

“I knew it! But where? I keep thinking….no that’s insane…..but I just need to know where we met before!” Frank was on the verge of tears because this was the one thing that Frank couldn’t get out of his head. It was the only thing he had been thinking about ever since he had seen Gerard in the coffee house. His every waking thought was Gerard, not even Gina hardly anymore which he knew was unfair to her but he couldn’t help it, and now he realized that he had been thinking about Gerard in a way that was much more than a friend. With a shock Frank realized that Gerard was very attractive and that he had developed a massive crush on him. The only problem was he didn’t think he was into guys, especially when he had a girlfriend.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gerard said with pleading eyes. Frank knew those eyes like the back of his palm. Those eyes had been floating through his head without stopping and Frank realized that he didn’t mind. He liked those eyes, no he loved those eyes and he wanted to wake up and see those eyes wake up next to him for the rest of his life. But right now those eyes were telling him to stop trying to ask questions and he couldn’t ignore their message. So with a sigh Frank looked at Gerard, who he was now hopelessly in love with.

“You know what...I think I’m mistaken. It must have been someone else.” Frank looked at Gerard and saw the eyes look at him with a thankful expression.

“Must have.” Gerard said and with that they walked out of the bathroom.

  
  


Frank woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room and realized that it had been just a dream. He lay back down and replayed the images that had been flashing through his mind.

He had been at a fork in the road. On one path Gina was standing there smiling in her little mini skirt. She had told him to follow her and he would be happy. He almost did but then Gerard appeared on the other path. He hadn’t told him to go with him or anything. He had just stood there smiling at Frank almost as if he was watching Frank go happily with Gina. But for some reason Frank wanted to go with Gerard more than Gina. He had turned away from Gina and followed Gerard down the path. He didn’t look back once and realized that he was happier with Gerard anyway.

He had woken up and was scared about what the dream could mean. He knew that he had developed a crush on Gerard, and was falling hard, but he still liked Gina. Or did he? They had only been on one date but Frank had felt really connected to her. He decided to text her because otherwise he was going to fall into another deep thoughts session that he wasn’t prepared for.

 

_hey_

 

He knew it was lame but it was the best he could come up with at 3a.m Then he realized how stupid it was that he was texting her at 3a.m. He shut off his phone not expecting a response. Suddenly it buzzed and sure enough he had a text.

 

_hi. isn’t it a little early? :P_

 

Frank couldn’t help but to smile at that.

 

_yeah I guess. Why are you up if it’s so early then?_

 

He watched the three grey bubbles dance across the screen as she was typing.

 

_I started an intense painting. Inspiration strikes at odd times._

 

Frank smiled. He loved how she was so dedicated to her artwork.

 

_Wow you really are dedicated aren’t you._

 

He had to acknowledge the fact that it was 3a.m and she was painting.

 

_I try my best. ;)_

 

Frank smiled and felt a wave of tiredness sweep through him. He decided he would say goodnight and try to salvage a few hours of sleep. The guys were planning on hanging out again today and he didn’t want to be a zombie.

 

_I gtg. Sleep is calling to me._

 

He smiled and watched as she typed back.

 

_Good for you actually take care of your sleeping needs. Alas while sleep calls to you paint calls to me. so long….goodnight_

 

Frank smiled and turned off his phone and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

  
  


Frank woke up to his phone buzzing. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that is was Mikey. That was strange considering that they lived together. He still answered it though.

“Hey what’s up?” Frank said when he answered the phone.

“Yeah so I snuck out and spent the night with Pete please don’t be mad.” Frank smiled. Finally it seemed like Mikey and Pete had done something with their relationship.

“Nice dude. I’m not gonna be mad...did you do anything?” He laughed and could swear that he could hear Mikey blushing.

“Why do you care? But to answer your question….yes we did do stuff. But I’m not getting into the details.” Frank chuckled.

“Anyway I texted Gerard and now I’m telling you but come over here to hang out. Get here in like thirty minutes.” Frank nodded and smiled at how demanding Mikey was.

“See you in like fifteen.” Frank said and he hung up. He was never good at ending conversations. In ten minutes he had gotten dressed and made a cup of coffee and was out the door.

He arrived at Pete’s place in under ten minutes. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Pete in a tshirt and boxers.

“Sorry dude I didn’t think you were coming so soon.” Pete said as Frank walked in the door.

“Nah it’s fine. I heard you and Mikey were together last night.” Frank winked at Pete and he just blushed.

“Yeah. We well we yeah.” Pete didn’t elaborate but Frank knew what he was getting at.

“I get it. Good for you two by the way if that doesn’t sound weird at all.” Pete chuckled and pulled on some clean short. Mikey then walked out of the bedroom in sweatpants and a tshirt.

“What’s up Frank.” He said with a smiled before walking over to Pete and giving him a quick kiss. Frank smiled and realized how cute they were as a couple.

“Nothing much.” They all then migrated to the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door. Before Pete or Mikey could untangle themselves from one another Frank jumped up.

“I’ll get it.” Both boys looked at Frank and silently thanked him. He just smiled and shook his head as he walked to the door. He opened it and saw Gerard standing with his hands in his pockets. He saw Frank and blushed a little and smiled.

Frank took a minute to look him over. He was wearing his grey beanie with his fiery hair poking out, a black flag t shirt, black skinny jeans that were very tight and gave Frank a great view of his ass, and his black converse. Frank wanted to save this image in his mind to process later which definitely made him more like a stalker but at the moment he didn’t care because he had fallen hard for this guy.

He walked in and they both made their way to the couches. They ended up sitting on the same one but gave a large gap in the middle. In the back of his mind Frank desperately wanted to close the gap but he forced himself not to scoot closer to Gerard.

Once they had gotten comfortable Frank realized that Gerard had not taken his hands out of his pockets. It was strange but Frank just figured it was because it was cold outside and he was trying to warm up as quickly as possible.

“What’s up Gerard?” Mikey said cuddling into Pete’s side. Gerard shrugged.

“Nothing much. I was up way too late last night though.” Mikey nodded.

“What’s up with your hands dude. Are you cold or something?” Pete asked nodding towards his hands shoved in his pockets. THis time he looked down and blushed slightly.

“It’s so fuckin cold outside man.” Frank smiled slightly when he realized his guess had been correct. Just then Gerard removed his hands from his pockets and Frank almost gasped. There on Gerard’s hands and what looked like it ran up his arms under his sleeves was paint. Black paint, red paint, white paint, grey paint, all sorts of darker tones and colors were covering his hands. It looked like he had tried to wash it off but it had stained his skin.

“Dude what’s that?” Pete said pointing at the colors. Gerard blushed almost as dark as the paint.

“Oh uh I was busy painting last night.” Gerard said avoiding Frank’s stare.

Frank felt like it was getting harder to breathe. There were just so many coincedinces he didn’t know what to believe. His brain or the evidence that he had. Nothing made sense about the entire situation and it bothered Frank. He wasn’t sure where to go or what to do.

  
He just wanted to some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but Frank being so confused like this is my favorite. I hope you are enjoying this and please keep reading because the next chapter has a lot planned just a heads up. Let me know in the comments what you think of it so far and what you want to see happen next...Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story!! I am trying hard to update as soon as I can! This chapter is..........

Gerard’s hands were covered in paint. All day when they were hanging out at Pete’s Frank would try to sneak a glance at them. He had no doubt in his mind that something was up but he had no idea what. There wasn’t any way possible that Gerard and Gina have a connection of sorts? Maybe they were soulmates or the people you hear about who have the same name and look the same but come from different sides of the world.

Frank highly doubted that it was the latter because there was no way that the two of them could be living in the same town with the same interests and not have met at least once. Although who knows. Finally Frank had had enough and decided to go home.

“I gotta go guys. I didn’t sleep well last night and I need a nap.” Frank said as he stood up. The guys nodded and said goodbye. Gerard seemed to watch him as he left the room and Frank felt a strange sensation go through him.

 

Gerard had fucked up. He had REALLY fucked up this time. Almost as soon as the door opened he knew he had screwed up horribly. Once he sat down Pete asked what was up with his hands and he knew that it was now or never.

He had been painting last night when Frank texted him, or Gina perhaps. He had told him that he was painting because it was late and he didn’t find the need to come up with something else. Now he was sitting on the couch with paint all over his hands and Frank’s eyes never leaving his fingers. If Frank hadn’t already figured it out he wasn’t sure if he ever would.

It was when Frank decided to leave later that Gerard knew he had to do something. He made a promise to himself that the next time he went out with Frank as Gina he would tell him. It was also stressful to have to hide himself when he was Gina around Frank. He would do better as Gerard until then.

 

When Frank got home he did exactly what he had told the guys he was doing. He went straight to his bed and took a nap. Although it wasn’t a nap because he slept straight through dinner and late into the night. He didn’t wake up until he was jerked out of his dream.

He woke up with a start and looked at the clock. It was 4a.m. He sighed and rolled over. Another dream had woken him up at unspeakable hours of the day. This one was different from the last one where he had to choose between Gina and Gerard. This one was a different kind of choice.

This dream didn’t have a start or end to explain what had led up to the current events. There was no preparation or explanation. In his dream he had been making out with Gerard which eventually led to much more.

He had been jerked awake and started to cry. Usually Frank didn’t cry which made this instance much more important. He had realized that he was hopelessly in love with Gerard and nothing could change that. It had hit him that now he would need to break up with Gina because no matter how similar she and Gerard were she wasn’t him and it wasn’t fair to her for Frank to be dreaming about someone else in that way.

Since he couldn’t fall back asleep Frank started to plan how he would do it. He finally came up with a stable plan and with a heavy heart closed his eyes. He would have to do it today so that he wouldn’t have to feel guilty any longer.

 

Gerard woke up around 11 like usual and rolled over to look at his phone. He saw that Frank had texted him, Gina actually, and wanted to see if they could meet at the fountain today at 12. Gerard smiled but was slightly confused when he then saw that Frank had texted the group chat of himself, Mikey, Pete, and Gerard to see if they wanted to hang out around 1 ish. Maybe he just wanted to get coffee with Gina or something. Either way Gerard was happy to get to see Frank twice today because he was really fucking in love with him.

Gerard had dreamt about Frank last night. They had been snuggled up on the couch watching Christmas movies and eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Gerard was himself of course because he had told Frank the truth and didn’t have to bee Gina again. Gerard had woken up and realized how badly he wanted that. He knew he would need to tell Frank but he wasn’t sure when the right time to do that would be.

Gerard responded to Frank as Gina that that would be perfect and then responded to the group chat saying okay. He knew that in between it would be a stretch to make it but he would just have to be quick about it. He then texted Lindsey saying that he needed to be Ginafied, a word he had come up with about the whole getting ready process, and got ready to leave. He grabbed his art bag, his beanie, and his keys, wallet, and phone before heading to Lindsey’s apartment.

He arrived and told them the plan. At first Lindsey and Jamia were very skeptical about the whole thing but when Gerard told them that he was planning on telling Frank the truth they agreed that he could do it. They helped him get ready and Lindsey made sure that his beanie managed to hide the fact that his hair was now several inches shorter. With that he said goodbye and made his way down the street to the fountain. Frank wasn’t there when he arrived so he sat down on the edge and pulled out his sketchbook. He was going over what he was going to say in his mind when he heard Frank walk up and sit beside him.

“Hey.” Frank said and Gerard tensed up. He sounded miserable. With a heavy heart Gerard knew that he couldn’t tell him today. If he wasn’t in a good mood surely finding out that his ‘girlfriend’ was actually a guy wasn’t going to be any better. Plus if he was in a bad mood then found out he wouldn’t want to hang out with Gerard later anyways. Gerard wanted to scream but quickly put on a fake smile.

“Hi there.” Frank gave him a small smile and looked at him. Gerard could tell that he hadn’t slept much because there were dark circles around his eyes and his hair was wild and sticking up everywhere.

Gerard couldn’t stand seeing him like this. If he wasn’t going to tell the truth then he needed to at least make him cheer up. Also Gerard was being selfish and wanted him to be in a good mood this afternoon.

Before Frank could say anything Gerard pulled him into a deep kiss. He felt Frank start to kiss back but was surprised when he felt him pull away.

“Gina...I’m sorry.” Gerard saw that Frank had tears running down his face. Gerard was confused as to what was going on.

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” Gerard frantically started going through the list in his head of how he could have messed things up. He drew a blank and looking pleadingly at Frank to help him out.

“No you did nothing wrong. Fuck you never did anything other than be perfect.” Frank’s tears were much stronger now and Gerard felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Then tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” He hated seeing Frank like this and knew that this afternoon was going to be uncomfortable.

“I’m so sorry Gina. I’m just so so so sorry.” Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes and started to actually sob. Gerard let go and started crying next to him. He didn’t know what was wrong but he felt pain by seeing Frank so sad. He wanted to hold him in his arms and whisper how everything was going to be alright in his ears.

“What’s wrong Frankie. Please tell me.” Gerard said trying to help him the best he could.

“Gina I really do think that you are amazing. God you’re more then amazing. You’re beautiful and smart and artistic and so talented. You are perfect in every way.” Frank was starting to confuse Gerard. He didn’t understand what the problem was.

“And I like you more than anything on this earth. And this is going to sound so fucking rude but I don’t love you. I can’t love you because I’m in love with someone else. If it was anyone else I would force myself to get over it but I can’t because this person takes my breath away and I can’t help myself from loving them more and more each day. I’m so sorry and I know that you hate me and I understand. I’m so sorry Gina.” Frank let out a sob and looked at Gerard for a response.

Gerard felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Frank was breaking up with him because he loved somebody else. He said that he couldn’t love him. Gerard wanted to crawl into a hole and die because there was no worse thing than being told by the only person you have ever loved that they don’t and can’t love you because they love someone else.

“Oh…..I-I guess this is goodbye then.” Gerard finally said. He couldn’t say anything else or he was going to completely lose it. Frank nodded and tried to wipe his tears but failed miserably. With that Frank stood up and with one last look at Gerard turned and walked away. Gerard felt the tears on his face continue to fall. He tried to wipe them away and stood up. He tried his best to calm down so that he could go and get some coffee. He needed some coffee so that he could be in a somewhat decent mood before he went to hang out this afternoon. It was only 12:15 so he texted Lindsey that he was bringing coffee to their place. Once he got a confirmation and two orders he headed to the local place he liked.

Gerard knocked on the apartment for carrying hot coffee and warm muffins. It immediately opened and he was greeted with a smiling Jamia.

“Hey!” She said and Gerard gave her his best fake smile that he could muster at the moment. He walked inside and took off his jacket and beanie and sat down on the couch next to Lindsey. Jamia brought the coffee over and Gerard gave each of them a muffin. Once they had all gotten settled and taken several sips of coffee the two girls turned to face Gerard.

“So how did it go?” Lindsey asked excitedly. Gerard took a long sip of his coffee before he answered. He was questioning how he was going to tell them what had happened.

“Well it didn’t go as I had hoped it would have.” He stopped to take a sip and watched as their once happy faces faded into looks of confusion.

“Frank broke up with me today, or Gina, but yeah.” Gerard tried to hold back the tears that had come just from thinking about it. He couldn’t see their reactions through his tears at this point but heard as Jamia gasped and Lindsey choked on her coffee.

“OMG Really? Did you tell him that you were Gerard and he broke up with you?” Lindsey asked. Gerard shook his head.

“When he got there he was acting sad so I didn’t tell him and then when I asked what was wrong he kept apologizing over and over again. After I kept asking what was wrong he finally told me that he didn’t love me, or couldn’t love me, because he was in love with somebody else.” Gerard put down his coffee and muffin and fell onto the couch and started sobbing into the pillows. He felt Jamia start to rub his back as he soaked their pillows with his tears.

“Omg Gee I’m so sorry. What are you going to do about today?” Lindsey asked after he had had a few minutes to let it all out. He sniffled and sat up wiping his eyes. At this point he didn’t care that he probably looked like shit. He had no reason to look good for anyone considering the fact that Frank loved someone and he wouldn’t need to try to impress him this afternoon.

“I’m gonna pretend like nothing happened. I got to have fun and play around with crossdressing but now I’m over it. Besides it was only supposed to last one night right?” Gerard looked at the two of them hoping that they would nod and agree with him.

“But you love him Gerard. Why won’t you go after him as yourself?” Lindsey asked looking him square in the eyes.

“Because he loves somebody else Linds. If he would break up with me, Gina, then why would he give me a chance. Hell he isn’t even gay!” Gerard started crying again and leaned on Jamia’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few more minutes allowing Gerard to cry until he couldn’t anymore. He sat up and wiped his eyes.

“I should get ready to go over to Mikey’s.” He said as he stood up. Lindsey nodded and pointed to the counter where his regular clothes were neatly folded. He grabbed them and went to the bathroom to change. He ended up wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans, a misfits hoodie, and his black converse. When he came out Lindsey and Jamia gave him a sad look. He checked the clock and saw that he had about ten minutes to get there.

“Thanks for everything guys. If it’s okay with you could I sleep on your couch tonight? I know it’s lame and I’m pathetic but it would mean a lot to me.” Gerard looked at them sheepishly hoping they would say yes.

“Of course you can. Text us when you are heading home and we can get take out and ice cream and have a movie marathon tonight.” Jamia said and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned her a small smile and headed out of the apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooo I hope you don't hate me for this........Let me know what you think in the comments about it! I love hearing what people think! Don't abandon this story quite yet because the next chapter is my new favorite so trust me on that ;) Thanks! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do..... ;)

Frank had managed to make it all the way to his apartment without breaking down again. It wasn’t until he walked in and saw Mikey sitting with Pete on the couch till he lost it. Of course that led to lots of questions from the two guys and Frank had to tell them that he had broken up with Gina. They were both shocked and it didn’t help that Ray had walked in right as Frank was sobbing into Mikey’s shoulder.

After they had managed to calm Frank down he got up to take a shower before the rest of the guys got there. Mikey had forgotten to mention that they had invited Ray and four others guys today. He hadn’t told Frank who but that he met them one night when he and Pete had gone out and Frank was with Gina.

Frank walked to the bathroom and took a shower. The whole time he was thinking about Gina and how he missed her and felt horrible for breaking up with her. But strangely by the time he had gotten out of the shower he was magically cured. He then felt bad that he had gotten over her that easily but remembered that there was nothing he could do about it now and he would just have to live with the fact that he was a complete asshole.

He broke up with her so that he wouldn’t have to feel guilty with himself. He was in love with someone else and it was the right thing to do. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to give her the love and support she needed from him. In the end he managed to convince himself that this was the best case scenario.

Frank walked to his room in nothing but a towel and dug through his drawers until he found something decent to wear. After much thought and consideration he decided to wear his black skinny jeans that made his ass look good, a misfits hoodie, and his black converse.

He walked out of his room and went back into the living room where two more guys had joined the group. He didn’t recognize them but smiled and walked over to the couches.

“Hi I’m Frank it’s nice to meet you.” Frank said as he shook both of their hands. One of them had fiery red hair, which made him think of Gina, and the other had big brown eyes and a kind smile.

“Thanks for letting us join you. I’m Tyler,” The one with the brown eyes said before pointing towards the guy with the red hair.

“And this is my boyfriend Josh.” The red hair, Josh, waved hello before they all sat back down. Frank tried to figure out what they were talking about before they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Frank said. He stood up and walked to the door hoping that it was Gerard. He desperately wanted to see him and hadn’t realized it till he was gripping the handle. When he opened the door his jaw dropped.

There on the other side of the door was the last person he expected to see.

“Hey I’m Brendon and this is Ryan. You must be Frank?” Brendon said reaching out to shake Frank’s hand. He couldn’t believe that two members from his favorite band were standing outside of his apartment. He closed his mouth and smiled while shaking both Ryan and Brendon’s hands.

“Yeah. Come on in.” With that Frank stepped aside and allowed the two of them to walk into the apartment. He closed the door and followed them to the couch.

“I brought wine if anyone wants to act like middle aged women with me.” Ryan said as he set down the bottle he was carrying on the small coffee table.

“Frank have you met Brendon or Ryan before?” Mikey asked once they were settled. Frank shook his head and saw that Mikey had just snickered at his reaction.

“I mean I have seen them before at one of their shows but that was it.” Frank said still looking shocked at the fact that they were now sitting in his living room.

“Yeah we’re trying to get signed by a record company. It’s cool that you saw us.” Ryan said leaning into Brendon’s arm linking his fingers with his. Frank noticed and almost choked on air. He wanted to know what that meant and he had thoughts in the back of his head that they were in a relationship because he was a major fanboy. But he was horrible at hiding his stares and Brendon coughed which caught Frank’s attention.

“We’re dating if that explains it.” Brendon said with wink as Frank blushed when he realized that he had noticed his staring.

They talked for a while before there was another knock on the door. Ray got up to answer it before Frank could topple out of his chair. He knew who it was and desperately wanted to be the first one to see him but held his cool as he sat next to Brendon and discussed different chords on the guitar and which ones were the most fun to play.

Ray opened the door and welcomed Gerard inside. Frank looked at him when he walked in and turned a deep shade of purple. They were literally wearing the EXACT SAME OUTFIT. He was in black jeans, the same misfits hoodie, and his black converse. What a fucking coincidence this was. He saw as Gerard made the connection and also blushed.

“Well why didn’t I get the memo it was matching day?” Brendon said with a chuckle. Gerard looked at who was speaking and was speechless.

“Holy shit you’re Brendon Urie.” Gerard said and Frank couldn’t help but smile. Brendon laughed and Ryan poked out from behind him. The look on Gerard’s face was priceless.

“What the fuck Mikey you never told me you were friends with my favorite band!” Gerard said and punched Mikey on the shoulder. That got a chuckle out of everyone but Mikey who was pouting and rubbing where Gerard had punched him. After Gerard had introduced himself to Brendon, Ryan, Tyler, and Josh he took the only available seat left next to Frank. They were all squished on the small couch and Gerard was close to sitting on top of Frank, but he didn’t mind. In fact he would have Gerard sit in his lap if he wanted to.

They talked for a while before Mikey cleared his throat. They became silent and looked at him waiting for whatever he had to say that required them to stop talking.

“So it is December which means that it is Christmas season. I don’t know about you guys but I desperately want to watch a Christmas movie. We have hot chocolate and Elf if anyone is interested.” Mikey looked around the group and perked up when everone else started to nod excitingly. Frank really wanted to be able to sit close to Gerard and watch a movie because it would give him a chance to be close to him without it being weird.

Once they all agreed and made their hot chocolate and popcorn Mikey dimmed the lights. They had repositioned the couches so that they faced the tv. Tyler and Josh opted to lay together on some throw pillows on the floor. Pete and Mikey took one couch and shared it with Brendon and Ryan. That left Frank and Gerard alone on a couch and Ray in the arm chair. Gerard had sat generally in the middle of the couch and Frank was silently screaming. He tried to get as close as he could without being weird.

Elf was his absolute favorite Christmas movie but Frank ended up just staring at Gerard for most of it. He had never realized how adorable his face was. Whenever he smiled he showed off his tiny teeth and his eyes would light up. His nose was tiny and pixie like and Frank just wanted to tap his nose and watch him blush. Frank couldn’t help thinking how cute he was at this point because he was to far gone when it came to his crush. If Gerard asked him to jump off a cliff he would do it without question.

The movie was almost over and Frank was trying to shift closer to Gerard without him noticing. Then, almost as if it was in slow motion, Gerard shifted closer to Frank and they bumped into one another and Gerard spilled his hot chocolate all on his pants. He stifled a small yelp as the hot beverage burned his thighs. Frank cursed and they both stood up. The other guys looked to see what was wrong and Mikey paused the movie.

“What happened?” Mikey asked and looked at the two of them for answers.

“We bumped into each other and knocked over Gerard’s hot chocolate.” Frank said and picked up the empty mug off the floor. Meanwhile Gerard was hopping from foot to foot trying not to think about the burning liquid on his pants.

“Shit let me help you clean that up.” Frank said and dragged Gerard to the kitchen. Mikey shrugged and continued to play the movie.

When they made it to the kitchen Frank grabbed a towel and without thinking started to dab the hot chocolate out of Gerard’s jeans.

“Uh Frank I-I uh I can do this.” Gerard said and Frank turned dark red. He hadn’t realized that he had been patting down Gerard’s thighs awfully close to his crotch. He handed him the towel and backed away. Gerard finished dabbing away what he could and handed him the towel.

“Thanks.” He said with a small smile. Frank could tell that it still stung and his jeans probably weren’t helping that at all.

“Hey do you want to borrow some pants? They might feel better then those jeans.” Frank said hoping that Gerard wouldn’t think he was being weird offering him clothes.

“Yeah if you don’t mind that would be great.” Gerard said with a grateful sigh. Frank smiled and led him to his room. It took him a good thirty seconds before he realized that he was taking GERARD into his bedroom.

“Sorry it looks like shit.” Frank mumbled as he opened the door and turned on the lap next to his bed. Gerard chuckled and sat down on the mattress as Frank went to the drawers. He dug out some old sweatpants and sat down next to Gerard.

“It’s fine. My whole apartment is messier than this.” Gerard said blushing slightly as Frank handed him the sweatpants.

“Sorry if these don’t fit but they are the softest things on this earth.” Frank said when Gerard smiled at the batman pattern on the pants. Frank blushed slightly and saw that Gerard was as well.

“Oh uh there's a bathroom right there.” Frank said pointing to his bathroom in the corner. Gerard stood up and took the pants to the room and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out wearing the sweatpants and Frank thought he looked fucking adorable.

“I’m gonna put on some sweatpants to if you don’t mind.” Frank said as he grabbed his next clean pair from his drawer. He looked down and blushed realizing he had grabbed his panda pants. They were covered in panda faces but were soft as hell. He heard Gerard giggle.

“Are those panda pants?” He asked and Frank nodded before walking to the bathroom

and closing the door. He walked out with his jeans in his hand and saw that Gerard was looking intently at the posters on his walls.

When Frank walked up next to him Gerard jumped a little obviously surprised at how

quickly he had gotten dressed.

“Sorry to scare you.” Frank said giggling at the other boys reaction to his appearance.

“Sorry I didn’t know if you were okay at me looking at your posters.” Gerard said

pointing to the walls.

“No it’s fine. It was fucking adorable how you jumped though.” Frank clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said. Gerard blushed and played with his hoodie string avoiding Frank’s eyes. Frank wanted to punch himself in the face because of how cute Gerard looked right now.

“I was adorable?” Gerard said in barely a whisper but Frank heard it almost as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs. At this point Frank was going to go all or nothing because he had nothing to lose other than his dignity.

“More than adorable. You were fucking cute.” Frank said and moved about three centimeters closer to Gerard then he was before. He could have sworn that Gerard had done the same and the gap between them was closing in.

“I doubt that. I’m no where near adorable.” Gerard said looking up into Frank's eyes biting his lower lip in such a way Frank thought his heart was going to explode.

“Bullshit. You are so fucking adorable I could kiss you.” Frank’s eyes widened and he blushed and looked at his feet when he heard the words come out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that but of course he had anyway. He looked at Gerard to see how he had reacted and was shocked that he hadn’t turned away or stepped back even. Instead to Frank’s surprise Gerard had started to get even closer and they were now close enough to hug.

“Really? You kiss me? That’s hard to believe.” Gerard said and this time Frank was certain that his tone was had a hint of seduction.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Frank said with mock hurt. Gerard giggled and wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist pulling him closer to him. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and waited to see what was going to happen next.

“Then prove it.” Gerard said and Frank let go of everything he was holding back. He took that as permission and pulled Gerard into a kiss. Gerard kissed back and Frank pulled him closer. Frank ran his fingers through Gerards hair and he felt Gerard’s hands sliding up and down his back. They pulled away after a few minutes to catch their breath.

Frank looked at Gerard and saw that his eyes were sparkling and were looking at him desperately.

“Wow.” Was all that Frank could say and Gerard giggled.

“Wow indeed.” Gerard said and before Frank could say anything else he pulled Gerard into another kiss. This one was filled with more emotion and energy and Frank pushed him until he was laying on the bed with Frank straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

After several moments Gerard started to play with the hem of Frank’s shirt. Frank got the memo and broke the kiss long enough to remove it. Then Gerard removed his own and they lay in nothing but their ridiculous sweatpants. Frank giggled and pulled Gerard into another kiss.

Frank couldn’t believe what was happening. He was straddling and making out with GERARD. He wanted to show him how much he loved him but couldn’t seem to express it enough through his kisses,

Gerard then started to push his hips against Frank desperate for friction and Frank got an idea. He broke the kiss hearing a groan from Gerard and he started to make a trail of kissed down his chest. He finally made it to just above Gerard’s waist and he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Gerard giggled and nodded and Frank began to pull down the sweatpants revealing that Gerard was in fact NOT wearing underwear.

“Going commando in your friends sweatpants?” Frank asked with a giggle and Gerard just shrugged and blushed. Frank then slowly reached out and took Gerard in his hand and slowly palmed him. Gerard let out a small moan and Frank continued to kiss his chest.

Frank increased his pace and smiled as Gerard started to squirm underneath him. He felt Gerard start to get closer and closer. Frank then leaned down and put him in his mouth. Gerard let out a breathy moan and Frank smiled. He let go for a brief moment hearing Gerard groan with displeasure.

“I can take it by the way.” Frank said and Gerard perked up. He then put him back in his mouth and felt Gerard fuck his mouth. He went slow at first but gradually sped up and Frank could feel how close he was. Frank started to get even faster and began to suck gently but quickly started to go harder and harder and harder until Gerard started cumming down his throat. He let out a moan and Frank heard his name in his pleasure filled cries. Once Gerard was finished Frank let go and cleaned him off before pulling back on his pants. He wiped his mouth and smiled as he lay down next to Gerard who was still catching his breath.

“I’m not done with you.” Gerard said once he had caught his breath and jumped on top of Frank. Frank was caught off guard but managed to stop them both from rolling off the bed. He felt as Gerard trailed down Frank’s chest much like he had and went straight for his dick. He removed both his sweatpants and underwear and immediately started to suck him off. Frank let out a moan because he was very very close.

Frank started to fuck Gerard’s mouth and felt himself getting closer every minute. It wasn’t until Gerard started to move his tongue around before he let go cumming down the boy's throat. Gerard continued to suck until Frank was completely done and then he swallowed it all and pulled Franks pants back on, but leaving his underwear on the floor.

They lay on the bed for a few minutes catching their breath before Gerard tackled Frank again with a kiss. Frank smiled and kissed him back realizing that this time it was more passionate and not lustfilled. They kissed for a while longer before finally breaking apart.

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes and he looked back at him. They smiled and Frank ran his fingers through his short red hair. Gerard giggled and pulled Frank’s waist to his. Finally Gerard ran his fingers through Franks hair making it stick up in all sorts of directions. They hadn’t said anything to each other yet.

“So what does this mean?” Frank finally asked still looking at Gerard’s gorgeous eyes. They mesmerized him and made his heart melt a little every time he saw them.

“I don’t know...what does it mean?” Gerard asked pulling away from Frank ever so slightly but not to far. Frank sighed and rolled onto his back so that he could stare at the ceiling.

“I really like you Gerard, but I guess that is kinda obvious.” Frank said with a chuckle. He looked at Gerard who was grinning.

“I really like you to Frankie.” Gerard said and Frank smiled at the nickname.

“Gerard, will you be my boyfriend?” Frank asked suddenly praying that he would say yes. Gerard smiled and nodded.

“I would love to Frankie.” He said and gave Frank a gentle kiss. He smiled when they broke away and they both sat up to pull on their hoodies. Then hand in hand they walked out of the bedroom and hoped that they could slip quietly back into the living room without anyone noticing.

They turned the corner and Frank felt his stomach drop. The lights were on and the guys had all turned so that the couches and chairs were facing the doorway to the bedroom. When he and Gerard were in the living room it was stoney silent. Frank felt Gerard’s hand squeeze his and he took a deep breath.

“Well look who showed up.” Pete said as they stopped in the doorway. Then Brendon started a slow clap and the rest of the guys joined in.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Frank stuttered out. Gerard said nothing and looked at the guys with a scared expression on his face.

“Well these walls are far from soundproof let me tell you that my friend.” Josh said once they had stopped clapping. Frank felt his face turn bright red that matched Gerard’s hair color. Gerard did the same and they both looked down.

“Look even their hair says sex!” Ryan said pointing at their wild hair. Frank tried his best not to look up but failed and ended up turned even more red.

“We didn’t have sex.” Gerard said quietly. That earned laughter from the group.

“Well you obviously did something. And what’s with the sweatpants?” Ray said. Frank blushed.

“Gerard spilled his hot chocolate so we went to get him some clean pants to wear.” Frank said and Ray nodded.

“Well it shouldn’t take forty five minutes and a blowjob to fix that!” Tyler said with a chuckle. Finally Frank looked at Mikey who seemed to be in shock.

“Mikey are you okay?” Frank asked and everyone turned to face Mikey who looked like he had seen a ghost.

“I’m not okay that I just heard my roommate and older brother doing who knows what through the walls. I’m not okay, I promise.” Mikey said causing all of the other guys to laugh. With that they gestured that Frank and Gerard re claim their place on the couch.

After more talking someone finally checked the clock and realized that it was almost midnight. Mikey said that everyone could stay over if they wanted to and everyone agreed. Gerard texted Lindsey that he was staying at Mikey’s and would tell them about it later. Brendon and Ryan claimed a couch and Tyler and Josh claimed the other. That left an armchair for Ray and some throw pillows for Gerard to make a nest on the floor. He had just about finished when Frank walked up to him and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

“I know that we just started dating and stuff but uh you can uh sleep in my bed with me if you want to. You don’t have to but it is probably much more comfortable than the floor.” Frank looked at his feet and Gerard jumped up and hugged him.

“I’m gonna take your offer on that.” Gerard whispered in his ear. They both said goodnight to the guys before starting towards Frank’s room.

“I swear if I so much as hear a moan from either one of you I’m kicking you both out for the night.” Mikey said as they walked to the bedroom. They both chuckled and assured him they were just going to sleep.

They finally made it to Frank’s room and both slipped out of their hoodies and under the covers. Frank had realized how warm his bed was and prayed that he wouldn’t sweat overnight.

“Uh Frank.” Gerard said quietly. Frank turned and looked at him.

“What’s up?” He asked looked at Gerard.

“Uh well you see I uh...I usually sleep uh naked and uh…” He trailed off and Frank giggled.

“Me too actually. I was just thinking about that.” He said and looked at Gerard’s embarrassed face.

“Would you feel more comfortable like that?” Frank finally asked and Gerard nodded. With that Frank reached under the covers and slowly pulled off Gerard and his own pants. He pulled them out and threw them across the room. He then reached over and turned out the light on his bed side table.

“Better?” He asked and Gerard nodded.

“Much better.” He said with a yawn. Frank smiled and snuggled up close to Gerard.

“Goodnight Gee.” He said as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Frankie.” Gerard said and smiled. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else for the world then right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH It finally happened! Of course there is still so much left that has to be done so don't give up on this story yet! Let me know what you think of it in the comments because I care what you think.. This story has gotten so much positive feedback and the more I hear then the more motivated I am to write. Thanks so much! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I've updated this.....Happy New Year's Eve!!!

Gerard felt like he was going to explode. It had been three days since that one fateful night and Gerard had yet to tell Frank the truth about Gina. He felt like deep down Frank already figured it out but either way Gerard needed to confess before anything between them got too serious.

Gerard had been with Frank practically 24/7 since they had woken up the morning after. The only time he wasn’t with Frank was when Mikey forced him to go out of the apartment to get coffee for the group. While they were out Mikey started asking hundreds of questions.

“Gerard what is going on with you and Frank? I’m happy for you two if it is something relationship wise. But he just broke up with his girlfriend so be careful with him will you. Don’t do anything stupid because even though you are my brother he is my best friend and I will stick up for him no matter what.” Gerard sighed. He was battling himself on whether he should tell Mikey the truth about Gina or not. Finally he made his decision. It was his brother after all, he needed to know.

“I know about his girlfriend.” Gerard finally said as they walked down the street towards the coffee shop.

“Well yeah I just told you.” Mikey said giving Gerard an annoyed glare.

“No I mean, god I’m an idiot.” Gerard said stopping and rubbing his hand across his face.

“What do you mean?” Mikey said as they neared the shop and opened the door for Gerard.

“Let’s sit down and I’ll tell you everything.” Gerard said. They ordered just themselves coffee and would get the others some before they left so that it would be hot.

“Okay shoot.” Mikey said once they had gotten settled in a small booth facing each other. Gerard sighed.

“Well here’s the deal. It was a while ago that I got the grand idea to go out one night dressed like a girl. I went all the way with makeup and a skirt and everything. Lindsey and Jamia said that I looked like a chick and I was fine with that. In my mind it was just going to be one night right. Wrong. That night I went to a bar, as a girl, and met Frank. He had no idea that I was a guy and we hit it off. Oh my god Mikey I didn’t know what to do. He asked me out on a date and I had really crushed on him so I said yes. Then we went out and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Long story short, I was Gina. It was just me dressed as a girl the whole time.” With that Gerard took a sip of coffee and watched as Mikey thought about everything he had just said.

“So you’re telling me that you, my brother Gerard Way, convinced my best friend Frank Iero that you were a chick and dated him for a while.” Mikey said trying to wrap his mind around what he had just said.

“Yeah basically.” Gerard said sighing.

“That’s fucking incredible.” Mikey said with a laugh. Gerard was surprised in how he reacted but was glad that he didn't start yelling at him.

“But now I don’t know how to tell Frank. This isn’t just something that you hide from him. Especially since I think that Frank really likes me, Gerard me not Gina me.” Gerard said looking to his brother for some help.

“You're right you have to tell Frank the truth. Listen man I think he really likes you, the real you, so hopefully it won't be all that bad when he finds out that he dated hot chick version of you. I don’t know man, but kudos to you for somehow pulling that off for so long.” Mikey said smiling at Gerard.

“Thanks Mikes. Now let's go get some coffee.” Gerard said and they stood up to get back in line.

 

Once they had gotten back to the apartment and passed out coffee to everyone Frank pulled Gerard into his room.

“I missed you.” Frank said giving Gerard a hug. Gerard smiled and ruffled Frank’s hair.

“I missed you too.” Gerard said and Frank smiled. Gerard felt a pang of guilt in his heart knowing that he still hadn’t told Frank the truth yet. He didn’t know if he was ready to tell him yet. But before Gerard could think about it any longer his mouth blurted out a question.

“Frank can I tell you something important?” Gerard said and he wanted to slap a hand across his face but held back before making Frank suspicious.

“Of course Gee, what’s up?” Frank said letting go and pulling Gerard to sit on his bed with him. Gerard picked at his thumbs and bit his lip. It was now or never to tell him. He could tell the truth or make up some bullshit story.

“I understand if you hate me after telling you this, but I can’t lie to you anymore.” Gerard said taking a quick glance at Frank who was obviously confused.

“This is going to sound really weird and hard to believe but I promise I’m not lying or making up some story okay.” Gerard locked eyes with Frank and he nodded.

“Tell me what’s going on Gerard.” Frank said with a serious tone. Gerard sighed and looked back at his thumb.

“I was Gina the whole time.” Gerard said in barely a whisper.

“What? I couldn’t hear what you said.” Frank said putting a hand on Gerard’s trying to comfort him.

“I said I was Gina the whole time.” Gerard said looking Frank in the eyes. Immediately

Frank took his hand off of Gerard’s. Gerard knew that Frank had not taken this information well. He prayed that Frank wouldn’t hate him. Frank stiffened and got off the bed and walked to the corner of his room. 

“I think you should leave Gerard.” Frank said quietly but Gerard heard it as if he had been screaming at him.

“Okay. I’m sorry Frank.” Gerard said but Frank didn’t respond and kept facing the wall.

“Please leave.” Frank said and Gerard stood up and walked out of the room. Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he walked into the living room that was filled with the other guys.

“Hey Gee what’s---Gerard what’s wrong?” Pete said noticing Gerard’s appearance in the room. Mikey looked over at his brother and could only assume that he had told Frank and gotten a negative response.

“I think I’m just gonna leave now.” Gerard mumbled and grabbed his things off of the counter before slowly stumbling to the door. He could hear all of the guys standing up and saying things to him but they all just mixed together. Gerard was actually crying now and no matter how much he wanted to stay and let them surround him and comfort him he had to leave. Without another word he closed the door and ran out of the apartment.

 

 

To say Frank was confused would be an understatement. His thoughts were jumbled together and his head was aching. Frank didn’t know what to do now that he had learned some important information.

Gerard was Gina the whole time.

How had he not realized that sooner? How had that one crucial detail managed to slip his mind? The biggest question of all was how did Gerard manage to be such a convincing and hot girl?

Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned away from the corner and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes and flopped down on the bed. 

What was he going to do?

  
  


Mikey watched as his brother closed the door and he heard him shuffle down the hallway. Everyone turned to face him immediately with confused faces.

“What was that?” Brendon asked and the group collectively nodded. Mikey sighed and walked to the chair he had been sitting in moments ago. The guys sat down and waited for Mikey to explain.

“So Frank had a girlfriend right. Her name was Gina and he was head over heels in love with her.” Mikey paused and looked around. Everyone nodded and waited for him to go one.

“Well it turns out that this ‘girlfriend’ of his was actually just Gerard in drag.” Mikey stopped to let everyone process that information. Mikey wanted to laugh as everyone’s eyes got wide and their mouths dropped open.

“Gerard told me the whole story today when we went to get coffee. The only thing that I can assume caused him to leave was he finally told Frank the truth. I’m guessing Frank didn’t take it very well.” Mikey said and looked down at his thumbs. Then it dawned on him. Frank was still in the apartment and Mikey wasn’t 100% happy with how he had caused his older brother to run out of the apartment crying.

“If you guys could give me a minute to go speak with Frank…” Mikey said as he stood up and walked over towards Frank’s bedroom door.

Mikey could have sworn he heard Brendon cheer as he walked out of the room.

  
  


“What the fuck man seriously! What the hell happened!” Mikey said slamming the door

to Frank’s room as he marched in. Frank opened his eyes and sat up.

“What are you talking about?” Frank asked confused. He had managed to doze off before Mikey had come in raising hell.

“You know what the fuck I’m talking about! What did you do to Gerard man? He fucking ran out of the apartment sobbing and nobody could stop him. We don’t know where he went but all we know is that he was trying hard to get away from you.” Mikey shouted at Frank making him want to curl into a ball and hide. 

Frank felt a wave of nausea hit him when he registered what Mikey had said. Gerard had run out of the apartment crying. Frank wanted to jump out of the bed and chase after him but at the same time wanted to never see him again. His brain was telling him that Gerard was dead to him for lying the entire time, both as Gina and as Gerard. But then his heart was telling him that he should forgive Gerard because Frank had loved both his girl persona and his real self, which pretty much said that Frank loved Gerard no matter what. Frank just couldn’t decide whether he should listen to his head or his heart.

“Frank fucking say something already.” Mikey said more calm this time and sat on the bed next to Frank.

“I’m sorry Mikey. I just don’t know what to do.” Frank said rubbing his hands over his eyes.

“Well for starters you can apologize.” Mikey said and Frank looked at him.

“It’s not that simple.” Frank said shaking his head. Surely it couldn’t be easy because apologizing would require making his decision, which he wasn’t quite ready for yet.

“And why is that?” Mikey asked with a quizzical glance.

“Because that means I have to make my choice and I don’t know what I want to listen to.” Frank said sighing and Mikey shook his head.

“I’m lost Frank, what choice do you have to make?” Mikey looked at him.

“If I should listen to my head or my heart. My head keeps telling me that since Gerard never told me and lied about who he was I should forget about him. But then my heart is telling me that hell he is perfect and he managed to convince me that he was a girl for a while and I managed to fall in love with both and-” Mikey cut him off before he could finish.

“To me it sounds as if you have already made your decision but you’re just scared to admit it.” Mikey said with a smirk and Frank blushed slightly. Mikey was right and he knew it.

“But what am I supposed to tell him now? I screwed everything up by telling him to leave. What do I say, ‘You lied to me and dated me as a chick for a while then I broke up with you and now normal you is dating me, at least we were planning on it, and I screwed everything up by being an asshole, will you forgive me?” Frank sighed and flopped onto his back. He felt even worse remembering that he had asked Gerard to be his boyfriend last night and then he asked him to leave. What was wrong with him?

“No. I think you need to tell him how you feel, and yes that sounds cliche as fuck but I think it is the best thing for you to do.” Mikey said and he stood up. Frank sat up and looked at him.

“Do you think Gerard will forgive me?” Frank asked before Mikey could leave. This was the only thing that he was afraid of now that he had made his choice.

“The fact that he kept up his girl persona for several months knowing that he was really a guy tricking you, blushed practically every time he saw you as himself, and built up the courage to tell you the truth leads me to believe he will forgive you.” Mikey said and then walked out of the room without closing the door behind him.

Frank prayed that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh Frank finally figured it out.......Let me know what you think in the comments and if you think Gerard is going to forgive him or not....<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this one... I finally got back to writing my actually stories rather then one shots and so let us see if they are still any good....
> 
> ***btw the beginning of this is kinda triggery so if you aren't good with those kind of things I suggest you just skip down a little ways***

Gerard felt like he was going to vomit. His insides were churning and his vision was blurry. He had come straight home to his apartment and raided the kitchen of all of the alcohol. At this point Gerard was past wasted but nothing really seemed to matter anymore.

Nothing mattered, and that is what made Gerard continue to drink.

Just hours ago he had confessed to Frank that he had been his girlfriend. Just hours ago he had been Frank’s potential boyfriend. And just hours ago Gerard was bluntly told to leave, so he had done just that. Of course no one had told him to drink, that was all his own decision. 

Gerard couldn’t remember the last time he had drank like this. It had been years and he had worked hard to become clean. Now all of his hard work had been thrown out of the window as he downed another beer bottle before throwing it at the door. He was surrounded by broken glass bottles and no doubt his hands were covered in scratches and blood.

The more serious issue was that once Gerard became drunk he became much more depressed. If he didn’t either pass out or happen to have someone stop him he would begin to harm himself. Often times when Gerard had no one to stop him he would cut himself until he passed out. It never ended well for him.

Soon after Gerard had thrown his last bottle his suicidal brain turned on. Without being able to stop himself Gerard found himself making his way towards the bathroom. He found his razors and had already removed the blades. It wasn’t until he felt the cold metal pierce his skin that his mind cleared. But it hadn’t cleared enough as he continued to slash at his wrists. The pain that shot up his arms just sparked him to continue. Over and over and over again he tore apart his skin until he couldn’t support himself by standing. He collapsed into the bathtub and just lay there clutching his single blade as a thick stream of blood flowed down his body. 

Gerard was just barely conscious at this point. He hadn’t lost enough blood to have to hospitalized but he wouldn’t be doing very well for the next few days with the amount of blood he did loose. Deep down Gerard wished that no one would find him until to late. But of course now his mind was starting to open up and the pain was unbearable. 

Gerard screamed into the empty apartment, His vision was filled with red streaks that were pain produced. Nothing seemed worse than his current condition. If Gerard could find a beer bottle he knew that he would be fine. So Gerard mustered up the little energy he had left to stumble to the kitchen and grab a six pack. Somehow he made his way back to the bathroom and crashed into the tub once more. He opened his first can and took a chug. Nothing mattered anymore so bottoms up.

  
  


Frank spent all of thirty seconds in his room once Mikey had left staring at the ceiling. He knew that he loved Gerard and he would do anything to get him back. Frank jumped off of his bed and threw on some jeans and a shirt before sprinting into the living room. All of the guys were still there and everyone turned once Frank entered the room.

“Well look who it is. #1 idiot.” Brendon said and Frank didn’t even have the energy to flip him off. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Mikey.

“Mikey where is Gerard’s apartment? I gotta find him and apologize before it’s too late.” Frank said and Mikey smiled. Mikey knew that Frank would make the right decision.

“Here let me write it down.” Mikey said and Frank waited as he wrote down the address before giving it to Frank.

“You made the right choice Frank.” Mikey said and Frank smiled. Then Frank ran to the door and grabbed his keys and phone. 

“Go get him!” Frank heard Ray yell at him as he left the apartment. Frank sprinted to his car before checking the address he was going to. He sped off down the street.

Frank arrived in record timing and parked in the first available spot. He ran into the building and up the several flights of stairs before finally making it to Gerard’s door. Frank smiled trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay. How he was incredibly wrong about that.

Frank knocked on the door and was surprised to see that it was open. Frank took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open. Immediately he noticed that the apartment was dark and reeked of alcohol. That couldn’t be a good thing.

When Frank opened the door all the way he gasped. On the floor in front of him were tons of shattered beer bottles. Frank couldn’t tell how many had originally been there but it was certainly too many for one person.

“Gerard? Are you here?” Frank called out into the apartment. At first he heard nothing but then came the sound that Frank could never forget. It was a loud scream of intense pain coming from the bathroom. Frank felt his stomach lurch as he sprinted to the bathroom down the hall. He was scared to open the door but did it anyway.

Frank pushed the door open and his stomach dropped. Inside the small bathroom he saw Gerard slumped in the bathtub surrounded by beer bottles. Then Frank saw the blood and he felt a cry in the back of his throat. He rushed into the bathroom and checked to see if Gerard was even breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Gerard was in fact breathing and was still conscious, though just barely.

“Gerard. What happened? Why would you do this to yourself?” Frank asked and Gerard drunkenly giggled before crying out in pain.

“Because nothing matters anymore!” Gerard said and Frank could tell that he was completely wasted. Frank choked back a sob before grabbing all of the beer bottles and throwing them in the hallway. He would clean them up later. Frank then grabbed a washcloth and wet it before starting to gently wipe down Gerard’s wrists. Frank let out a sob when he saw how many times Gerard had cut himself. It made him want to hold Gerard and whisper how everything was okay when everything was not even close to be okay.

Once Gerard was cleaned up Frank helped to stagger to his feet. As soon as he was in standing position Gerard leaned over and vomited all over the floor. Frank knew that that would probably be happening for a while until Gerard was able to clean his system. Frank held back his hair as he continued to throw up on the floor. When he was finished Frank took a clean washcloth and cleaned off his face. Then he dragged Gerard to his bedroom where he stripped Gerard of his dirty clothes and found a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to put on him. ONce Gerard was dressed Frank helped him crawl into bed. Frank played with his hair until he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Once he was sleeping Frank walked to the living room and turned on some lights. It just illuminated the giant mess that he had to clean up.

Frank sighed before grabbing a broom and dustpan to start sweeping up the broken glass. It took him an hour to completely clean up the living room. He then moved to the bathroom which was stained with blood and now vomit. It took another hour before the bathroom was clean and smelled like flowers. Frank sighed once the apartment was clean and he walked back to Gerard’s room. When he got there he saw that Gerard had thrown up on the floor. Frank sighed and started to clean that up as well. 

A few hours later Gerard finally rolled over and groggily opened his eyes. Frank gave him a small smile as he slowly began to wake up. Gerard groaned and clutched his head feeling his hangover begin. Frank was prepared and handed him a few pills and a glass of water. Gerard’s eyes went wide when he saw Frank sitting next to him in his bed.

“Frank what are you doing here?” Gerard asked and Frank smiled.

“Well I originally came to apologize but then realized that there were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with.” Frank said. Gerard rubbed his face before looking back at Frank.

“I was the one that screwed everything up. You don’t have to apologize or do anything just to be nice.” Gerard said and Frank looked at his hands.

“No I screwed everything up. You were just being honest and telling the truth. I was the one who overreacted. I was just overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.” Frank said not looking at Gerard even though he felt his stare.

“It’s okay. I don’t know what I was expecting when you told me. I guess I thought you would take it the same way as Mikey but…” Gerard faded off and Frank wanted to slap himself. Gerard sounded broken and defeated. And it was all his fault. Frank looked up at Gerard and saw the tears in his eyes. Frank felt his eyes begin to water as well when he thought about how all of this was his fault.

“Gerard I’m so sorry that I acted like that. I’m an idiot for doing that. I just want you to know how sorry I am and that I hope that we can be friends.” Frank said and Gerard smiled slightly but Frank detected the sadness in his eyes.

“Frank I promise it’s okay. If you want to be friends we can be friends. If I can be honest, I need you as a friend rather than an enemy.” Gerard said with a chuckle and Frank smiled. But he was crushed that Gerard intended to be only his friend. He really had screwed everything up when it came to being in a relationship. 

“Thank god. Now I really need you to take these pills and drink something.” Frank said and Gerard giggled before taking the pills and downing the cup of water. When he finished Frank smiled and took the cup to the kitchen. When he came back Gerard was standing up and clutching his head.

“You had a rough night last night in case you don’t remember.” Frank said and Gerard nodded sadly.

“Last night wasn’t one of my best moments. How much did you see?” Gerard asked and Frank shuddered as the image of Gerard in the bathtub flashed through his mind. He felt tears come to his eyes.

“I saw enough.” Frank said and he tried to hide his tears from Gerard. Gerard saw them and immediately pulled Frank into a hug.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. I’m so so so so so so sorry.” Gerard said and Frank felt him sobbing into his shoulder. Frank cried along with him.

They stayed like that for the longest time. Once they were finally settled down Gerard let go of Frank and noticed the bandages on his wrist that Frank had applied.

“Oh god. I don’t even remember this.” Gerard said and Frank wiped his eyes.

“When I found you you were blackout drunk surrounded by beer bottles and blood in the bathtub. I thought you were dead.” Frank choked out. Gerard’s face was shocked and he hugged Frank again.

“I’m so sorry Frank.” Gerard whispered and Frank cried in his shoulder. Once Frank had settled down the pulled apart. The tension in the air escalated as both of them were unsure of where they stood as friends.

“Do you want something to eat? I can make pancakes if you want.” Frank said and Gerard’s face brightened at the mention of food.

“That would be great if you don’t mind.” Gerard said and Frank smiled.

“It’s nothing really.” Frank said and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Frank found everything he needed for pancakes and began to mix the batter. Gerard giggled when he somehow managed to get better on the tip of his nose. Frank blushed when Gerard took his finger and wiped it off. They sat in a comfortable silence while Frank cooked their breakfast. Once he finished they took the fresh pancakes to the table to eat.

They sat down across from each other and took a bite at the same time. Frank giggled as Gerard’s eyes closed and he smiled.

“Frank these are amazing.” Gerard said between bites. Frank had to admit they were pretty good.

“I’m glad you like them. I had always pictured the first time I could show you my sick pancake making skills..this wasn’t what I had in mind but I’ll take it.” Frank said and realized how awkward that was after it was too late to take it back. Gerard shifted in his seat and silently took another bite, no longer smiling.

“And what were you imagining?” Gerard asked hesitantly and Frank wanted to mentally face palm for even bringing it up.

“Well uh, I don’t know. I had always pictured it being like the breakfast after uh a late night. You know like the next day romantic wake up gift. I’m sorry this is so weird.” Frank said and actually falm palmed this time. Gerard was silent.

“Oh. Uh I get it.” Gerard said after an uncomfortably long silence. Frank looked up to see Gerard looking back at him. Gerard blushed and looked away and Frank turned to his pancakes. They finished breakfast silently and just sat at the table in silence, trying to avoid making eye contact.

“Frank I have to know. Where do we stand as friends? I mean I’m fine with anything but it’s been killing me since yesterday.” Gerard said awkwardly and Frank ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know what to say. He was unsure if Gerard meant that in a ‘I want to still be your boyfriend’ way or a ‘I want to just be your friend but casually’ way. Frank wanted it to be like the way it was before he screwed up because Frank had enjoyed it, even though it only lasted less than 12 hours. 

In the few minutes he had to decide Frank went with the safest option, the truth. Frank had told Mikey his decision anyway so why back out now. With a deep breath Frank looked up at Gerard.

“If it were up to me we would just forget about how stupid I was last night. I wish that we could go back to how we were because you make me happy Gerard. I had a huge mental breakdown after you left trying to figure out what to do. My brain was telling me to forget you, but my heart was telling me that I love you more than humanly possible. I ended up listening to my heart.” Frank said and he felt his cheeks get hot before he looked back down at his hands. Gerard was quiet for a few minutes and Frank held his breath waiting for him to say something.

“You love me?” Gerard said quietly and Frank accidentally laughed out loud. He looked up to see Gerard’s confused and hurt face.

“Of course I love you. Hell you crossdressed as my ‘girlfriend’ for months and I loved you. Then when it was just you, the real you, and me I loved you even more. Gerard Way, I am hopelessly in love with you.” Frank said and Gerard’s face broke out into a grin.

“That’s good because I’m desperately in love with you. If that isn’t kinda already clear.” Gerard said as he blushed. Frank giggled and stood up. Gerard did the same and the two of them walked to the living room. Frank then made a mental decision that he wouldn’t dare back down, it just depends on whether Gerard was up for it or not.

Frank took Gerard’s hand and started to drag him to the bedroom. Surprisingly enough Gerard willingly followed. As soon as they made it into the room and Gerard closed the door Frank was slamming him against the door with a violent kiss. Gerard kissed back immediately and grabbed Frank’s shoulders before pushing him to the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda jumpy and everything and nothing happened at the same time... Let me know what you think about the story! I am considering ending it soon so let me know if I should end it or stretch it out a little ways.  
> Also I finished my other story It's Complicated the other day and if you have not already read it I highly suggest you do *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> Thanks for reading this and I hope you stick around for whatever comes next <3 <3 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh It's backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
> Hello again. I hope you haven't given up on this story yet. (Although I bet everyone has forgotten about it at this point)  
> I have returned to writing this with an update that I really do like.  
> I hope you like it  
> and don't give up on the story  
> please ;-;  
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at the dark room around him. For a second he wasn't sure where he was. He panicked until he recognized the painting hung on the wall. It was his own bedroom. He smiled and closed his eyes only to immediately open them once he realized another important detail.

He was naked.

Gerard panicked again going through everything that he could remember to see if it lead to the removal of all clothing. Suddenly it hit him, and 'it' was the foot of another sleeping body in the bed with him. Gerard took a deep breath before slowly turning his head to see who was asleep beside him. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was only Frank and not some crazy murderer. But then again, why was Frank asleep in his bed next to him.

Then as if a switch had been flipped, memories of last night came rushing back to Gerard and he couldn't help but to smile as he remembered everything that happened since he had eaten pancakes with Frank yesterday.

The way Frank had made him pancakes.

The way Frank had confessed his love to him.

The way Frank had pinned him to the bed and whispered sweet nothings in his ears as he pounded into him.

Gerard blushed as he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. But before he could worry about his growing 'problem' Frank slowly began to wake up next to him.

"Morning Gee." Frank said as he scrunched up his eyes mid yawn. Gerard giggled at how adorable he looked.

"What?" Frank asked at Gerard's giggling. Gerard blushed again and shook his head.

"Nothing. Your morning face is just really cute." Gerard said and Frank grinned back at him.

"Your face is just really cute." Frank said and Gerard blushed again. This time Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard and pulled him closer to his chest. Gerard snuggled down with him and smiled.

"Did yesterday really happen or is this just a really good dream?" Gerard asked and Frank couldn't help but to chuckle.

"If this were a dream could I do this?" Frank asked before gently kissing a very noticeable hickey on Gerard's neck. Gerard shuddered and smirked at Frank.

"I guess not." Gerard said and Frank began to kiss down Gerard's neck like he had done just hours before.

And Frank would have continued if it wasn't for the sudden vibration and annoying ring tone of Gerard's phone on the bedside table that caught them both off guard. Gerard groaned before reaching over and picking up the phone and answering the call.

"hello?" Gerard said wondering who was calling because he had failed to check the ID.

"Gerard?" Mikey said through the phone and Gerard sighed.

"What's up Mikes?" Gerard asked and waited for Mikey's response. It better be important.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you?" Mikey said and Gerard rolled his eyes. Obviously he was wondering if Frank was there.

"I'm fine. Frank is here and we both just woke up." Gerard said and he could hear Mikey's sigh of relief.

"Good good. Everyone is over here and we were wondering if you two wanted to come and hang out." Mikey said and Gerard looked over to Frank.

"Mikey said everyone is over there and wants to know if we were going to join them." Gerard said holding the phone away from his mouth. Frank nodded and Gerard smiled.

"Yeah we'll be there. When do you want us to come?" Gerard said and he heard Frank snicker beside him. He just rolled his eyes and kicked Frank's shin while listening for Mikey's response.

"Now would be good. We were thinking about going out to dinner together." Mikey said and Gerard nodded. 

"Cool cool. See you in a few." Gerard said before hanging up and turning to Frank.

"We have to go now." Gerard said and Frank pouted a little until Gerard leaned over and kissed him.

They both stood up and started to find their clothes that had been discarded on the floor last night. Gerard grinned when he saw Frank hop around trying to find something to cover himself with. Frank looked up at Gerard and noticed he was watching him.

"Like what you see?" Frank asked with a smirk and bent over to pick up his tshirt. Gerard whistled which made Frank giggle.

"I'm gonna shower before we go. Care to join me?" Gerard asked and Frank grinned.

"I'd love to." Frank said and they both made their way to the bathroom.

Once in the shower Gerard pinned Frank to the wall and started kissing him and Frank started kissing back almost immediately. Finally they pulled away and both boys couldn't stop the grins that spread across their faces.

Gerard then grabbed his strawberry shampoo and began to wash Frank's hair. Frank was surprised at first but then gave up trying to push Gerard away when he realized how good it felt to have someone else wash his hair.

"Why are you washing my hair?" Frank asked after Gerard rinsed out the pink suds.

"Because now you smell like strawberries." Gerard said with a grin and Frank kissed him again. Then before Gerard could stop him he grabbed the shampoo and poured a glob in his hair. Gerard giggled at the cold goop on his head but allowed Frank to wash his hair anyway. Once he had finished and rinsed everything out they both got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels.

Frank then walked over to his clothes and reached for his shirt. Gerard stopped him before he could pull it on over his head.

"Those are dirty. Wear this instead." Gerard tossed him a pair of clean jeans and a tshirt. Frank grinned and pulled on the clean clothes as Gerard did the same. Once they were both ready they grabbed their phones and wallets.

"Ready Frankie?" Gerard asked as he walked towards the apartment door. Frank nodded and followed Gerard as they left and walked out of the building. They then both climbed into Gerard's car and Gerard put the key in the ignition.

"Gerard." Frank said hesitantly as they were driving down the road. Gerard looked over at Frank and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"What's up Frankie?" Gerard asked and Frank took a breath.

"Is it strange that even though we've only just started this relationship I feel like I've been with you for ages. I feel as if I've known you for years. I don't know if that is necessarily a bad thing but is that weird?" Frank said and Gerard had to think for a moment.

"I don't think that it's weird. I kinda feel the same way if I'm honest. I just...I can trust you even though I've only known you for a short time." Gerard said and Frank nodded. Gerard could tell that he was relieved and satisfied with his answer.

"Do you think last night was rushing anything?" Frank asked after a few minutes of silence. Gerard didn't really know the answer to that.

"Well I mean it was something we both wanted. Do you regret it?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"No no of course not. It's just, I don't know. I keep thinking that for us we've technically only been dating for about two days but in reality if you were to add the time that 'Gina' and I dated it would be much longer. I just don't know if that really counts or not." Frank said and Gerard had to agree with him on that one.

"Well in all honesty my 'Gina' personality was exactly who I am so it wasn't really like you were dating a different person. If you wouldn't be weirded out by it we could technically just say that that was us dating to begin with." Gerard said and he was nervous to see if Frank would agree with him or not.

"I could do that. I'd actually like to think of it that way anyway. It makes the how we met story much easier." Frank said with a grin and Gerard smiled. 

"Frank, I don't want to call it love in case you don't feel the same way, but I just have a lot of feelings for you right now." Gerard said in the most awkward way ever. Frank giggled and smiled while he laced his fingers with Gerard's hand.

"Gerard, I love you too." Frank said and Gerard couldn't hide his blush before Frank chuckled.

 

After that the ride was fairly short and they were walking up to Mikey and Frank's flat in no time. Ever since they had gotten out of the car their fingers hadn't unlatched themselves from each other. Gerard couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Once they were at the door Frank knocked quickly, even though it was his apartment that he shared with Mikey. Pete basically lived there anyway at this point. After some shuffling and a couple muffled yells the door opened to reveal Brendon Urie holding a gallon of milk.

"Hey if it isn't Romeo and Jomeo." Brendon said with a smirk as both Gerard and Frank blushed before walking in the door. Inside everyone was gathered on the different chairs and couches in the living room. Gerard looked around and saw Mikey and Pete, Ryan, Ray, Tyler, Josh, and now Brendon. Gerard smiled and he and Frank walked together to the only chair left in the room. They both gave each other a brief glance before sprinting to the chair to claim it. After fighting for a few seconds Gerard won and sat proudly in the seat. Frank only smirked before planting himself right on top of Gerard, straddling him and turning so that he could see everyone else in the room.

"Well I guess you two fixed things." Ray said and Frank and Gerard nodded. Then everyone started clapping and Gerard was confused but just shrugged and smiled anyway.

"You know ever since Frank ran out last night we have been dying to know what happened. Our original OTP was crumbling when he ran out. Give us all the details." Pete said and Gerard blushed slightly. He was going to let Frank tell the story because he was embarrassed about what he had done.

"Well...Once I left here I went straight to Gerard's apartment. When I got there....I found him....he was......" Frank trailed off unsure of how to explain what he had seen. 

"I was shitfaced and suicidal." Gerard said bluntly not looking up from the spot on the ground that he was staring at. The room was silent until Frank started talking again.

"But I cleaned him up and got him in bed so that he could rest. The next morning, or really afternoon, when we both woke up I explained what had happened and I made us pancakes. It was definitely awkward because we were just friends for what, all of thirty minutes?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

"Then what happened?" Pete said encouragingly. 

"Then I couldn't wait anymore and confessed my love to him. Luckily he felt the same was and let me know that as well." Frank said with a smile and Gerard smiled back.

"That was it? That would have been yesterday afternoon. What did you do last night?" Ray asked and Frank and Gerard made eye contact for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter. After they had settled down Frank spoke up.

"We were busy." Frank said and everyone got the message quickly.

"Then basically we woke up this morning and everything was perfect. I'm proud to introduce you all to Gerard Way, my official boyfriend." Frank said before standing up and dramatically gesturing at Gerard, who of course blushed like a madman.

"Well at least everything is okay between you now." Mikey said and everyone nodded.

They then began talking and didn't stop for several hours. Someone finally looked a clock and realized it was well past midnight.

"Should you guys all just stay for the night? I honestly don't trust Brendon on the road after downing 12 cups of Fanta." Mikey said and everyone agreed. Frank and Gerard said goodnight to everyone before slipping away to Frank's room. Once inside they collapsed on the bed before Frank was straddling Gerard once again pressing kisses to his neck.

"I love you Gee." Frank said between kisses and Gerard blushed.

"I love you too Frankie." Gerard said and Frank finally pulled away, only to remove his clothes and put on his pajamas, which was of course no clothes at all. Gerard did the same but quickly got underneath the covers of the bed before anything else could happen. Not that he didn't want anything else to happen, he just didn't want to do anything and be caught by the rest of the people in the apartment. 

Gerard snuggled up into Frank's side and kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight Gee." Frank said with a yawn and Gerard giggled before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Frankie." Gerard said as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic since January but I hope you enjoyed this! I decided that I am going to stretch it out just a bit longer so it isn't over yet! Let me know what you think about it in the comments and I really want to know opinions because it's been so long since I updated I kinda forgot everything that I had planned for it! Thanks for reading I really do appreciate it! <3 <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO LATE AND OMG I ALMOST GAVE UP ON WRITING BUT I DECIDED NOT TO AT THE LAST MINUTE SO HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<3 <3 <3 <3

Frank slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He blinked the sleep away and looked around at his bedroom. He was alone, which was unusual due to the fact that he was almost always with Gerard. Once Frank had woken up slightly he came to a terrifying conclusion.

He wasn't in his room.

In fact, he wasn't in a room that he recognized at all.

Frank sat up immediately and looked around for any sort of sign as to wear he was. He wanted to cry when he saw clothes scattered on the floor. 

"Shit shit shit shit." Frank muttered as he got out of the bed and looked for his underwear. Nothing was looking good right now, he was naked in a room he didn't recognize and Gerard wasn't anywhere to be seen. Frank found his clothes at the foot of the bed and looked up to see that the bed had obviously been slept in by two people.

"Holy mother of shit." Frank cursed. How could he have done this? What had happened to him? He couldn't even remember the events of the night before, but where he was now wasn't a good sign. Frank found his phone plugged into a charger next to the bed. He checked his phone expecting to see missed calls and texts from Gerard asking where the hell he was but there was nothing. Frank was starting to have a panic attack until he noticed a photo on the bedside table. It was a picture of him as a little boy in a baseball uniform posing for the camera. Frank was confused, why would someone have this picture? He knew where this picture came from, it was in his old bedroom in the house he grew up in. But that house was in New Jersey, not anywhere near his apartment in New York. Frank looked around the room studying it a bit more then he had before.

There were pictures of him everywhere. Pictures of him as a baby in the ridiculous outfits his mom would dress him in, pictures of him all throughout elementary and middle school, even his senior year graduation photos. It wasn't until Frank saw the tiny polaroid on the dresser that he realized where he was. He wasn't in a stranger's house, he was in his old house in Jersey. He slowly walked over to the dresser and looked at the picture. It was an old one that his mom had given him before he went to college. In it there was a young couple on their wedding night. The groom was holding a piece of cake that he was about to squish on the bride's face. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having a good time. This was the only picture that Frank had of his father and mother. It was the only picture that his mother had kept of his father. She had given it to him as a parting gift because she knew how much it meant to Frank. Frank had only ever wanted to meet his father, but he had left when he was just a baby. His mother never told him why but over time Frank had put the pieces together and figured out that he had been abusive to his mother. Frank wasn't sure if it was because of how happy they were or just the fact that it was important to his mother as to why she had kept it. Frank wiped the tear that had rolled down his cheek as he turned away from the picture. His mother had obviously changed the room since he had left and that was why he hadn't recognized it. 

"Gerard? You here" Frank asked as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He checked his phone and realized that it was 2 in the afternoon, no wonder nobody was around. He then decided that he was going to call Gerard when saw that nobody was home. Gerard picked up almost immediately.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"Morning Gee." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"So what got you finally out of bed?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. He had just kinda woken up without any reason.

"I don't know. But I was scared to death when I woke up. I didn't recognize where I was and I was naked with clothes scattered on the floor and nobody was with me, Gee I was scared that I had slipped up and cheated on you." Frank confessed and he heard Gerard sigh on the other end.

"Baby I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I'm surprised you didn't recognize it as your room with all of the photos of you in it. If you must know, I'm currently with your mother getting groceries. Do you really not remember getting here yesterday?" Gerard asked and Frank tried to think back. Then it all clicked when he saw the Christmas tree in the living room.

"We came for Christmas Eve! I remember now." Frank said with a smile and he heard Gerard giggle through the phone.

"I'm glad you finally figured that out. I was starting to think that we were going to have to take you to the doctor and get you checked out." Gerard said and Frank snickered.

"Never in a million years." Frank said with a smile.

"So have you already got my present or am I going to have to lend you my car?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled. He in fact already had Gerard's present which was wrapped and hidden under his bed.

"Don't worry I already got you something. Did you get ME something yet or are you still thinking of some ideas?" Frank asked and Gerard chuckled. 

"I have plenty of surprises in store for you, don't worry. Make sure you look nice when we get back because after dinner we need to get on the road as soon as possible. We can't be late for Mikey's party tonight." Gerard said and Frank nodded even though Gerard couldn't see him.

"Okay mom I'll make sure I brush my hair." Frank teased and Gerard just huffed.

"Whatever. I'll see you in about ten minutes." Gerard said before hanging up and Frank chuckled. He ran back to his room and went to his closet where he grabbed his favorite ugly christmas sweater. It was bright red with a reindeer head on the front and a matching butt on the back. To make it even better when you squeeze the nose on the front it starts playing 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' in French. He had found it at a thrift store in college and had worn it every year since. Mikey hated it but Frank loved it more then he probably should.

Gerard and Frank's mom arrived right on time and Gerard couldn't help but roll his eyes at Frank's sweater. Frank was skipping around playing music from his shirt and singing along. Gerard giggled the first time but it was the third time he had done it when Gerard started to get annoyed.

"Hey Frank, why don't you stop playing music and help us finish making dinner." Gerard said and Frank giggled before walking over to Gerard and kissing him quickly.

"Anything you say Geebear." Frank said and Gerard smiled before shoving a bowl into his hands.

"Mix." was all Gerard said and Frank understood as he began mixing the contents of the bowl. Once he was finished he gave it back to Gerard who started pouring the batter onto the griddle. Frank chuckled when he realized that Gerard was making pancakes for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Pancakes? On Christmas Eve?" Frank asked with a smirk and Gerard just flipped him off when Frank's mom wasn't looking.

"Yes pancakes. I asked if I could make dinner and your mom loved the idea. Plus we can take some with us when we leave." Gerard said and Frank shrugged. He had a point.

"Okay fine, pancakes it is." Frank said before walking over to his mother who was setting up the table for the three of them.

"Merry Christmas mom." Frank said while surprising her with a hug from behind.

"Merry Christmas Baby. I'm so glad you and Gerard came today. He is so sweet, you made a good choice with him." Frank's mom said and Frank just blushed slightly.

"Thanks mama. I'm glad you like him." Frank said and his mom just pinched his cheeks.

"How long have you two been together?" Frank's mom asked and Frank had to think for a minute. He had met 'Gina' in december but Gerard hadn't outed himself as being her until February. He did remember that they had agreed to say that when they first met, even though Frank didn't know it was Gerard at the time, was when they first gotten together.

"Since the end of last December. It's been about a year." Frank said and it really hit him when he said that. He and Gerard had been together for about a year, which was crazy to think about.

"Well I'm slightly dissapointed that it took you this long for me to meet him. But it's okay, I have a feeling that he won't be leaving anytime soon." Frank's mom said and Frank blushed again.

"I hope not. I don't know what I would do if he was gone." Frank said and his mother smiled before taking Frank's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm just happy that you are happy." she said before walking into the kitchen to help Gerard with the pancakes. Frank smiled before slowly sneaking away to his room. He  pulled out the wrapped box from underneath the bed and held it to his chest for a minute. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been with Gerard for a full year, surely this wasn't moving too quickly. They had even moved in together into Frank's apartment since Mikey had moved in with Pete months ago. What if this was a mistake and Gerard didn't feel the same way.

Just then Frank heard footsteps and he shoved the box under the bed before standing up and acting like he was fixing his hair in the mirror on the back of the door. Gerard opened the door seconds later and ran into Frank as he walked inside.

"Sorry babe, I was just coming to look for you." Gerard said with a smile as he gave Frank a quick kiss on the cheek. Frank blushed before following Gerard to the dining room where the table was set with three plates of delicious looking pancakes.

"Thank you boys for taking time out of your busy schedules to come and visit an old woman like me on Christmas Eve, It means a lot to me." Frank's mom said once everyone was seated and had begun eating.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs.Iero." Gerard said and Frank's mom chuckled.

"Honey you can call me Linda, how many times do I have to tell you that." Linda said and Gerard just blushed.

"My bad, Linda, I'm just so used to only knowing you as Frank's mom." Gerard said and Linda gave Frank a look.

"Why didn't you correct him?" Linda asked and Frank shrugged while taking a bite of pancake.

"I dunno, I just forgot about it." Frank said and Linda just sighed.

They continued to eat and talk about anything and everything but eventually everyone finished their pancakes and cleaned up the kitchen. Frank and Gerard had their bags packed and in the trunk of the car and they were saying goodbye to Linda.

"Thanks again for coming today. I love you both and make sure you have a safe trip back." Linda said before hugging both boys.

"Yes mom." They both said jokingly and Linda just hugged even tighter.

After that they both waved goodbye as Gerard backed out of the driveway and they got on the interstate. It wasn't a very long drive but it was just long enough for the two boys to sit and talk about how nice it was to get to visit with Linda. Just as they were getting close to Mikey's apartment light snow began to fall. Gerard groaned but Frank kept looking out the window with bright eyes.

"It's adorable how whenever you see snow you act like it's the first time." Gerard said as they pulled into a parking space outside of the apartment building.

"What can I say? I'm a child at heart." Frank said and Gerard just giggled before getting out of the car. Frank did the same and grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk and pancakes. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and to the front door before Gerard knocked. The door was flung open a few minutes later and they were greeted by Mikey's smiling face.

"Hey look who it is? Romeo and Bromeo decided to finally show up!" Mikey said as he opened the door for the two of them to walk inside. Frank chuckled as Gerard punched Mikey's shoulder. They walked into the living room and Frank saw that everyone was there. Ray and Pete were talking on one couch while Tyler and Ryan were on another and Brendon and Josh were sitting on beanbags laughing at something. Mikey ushered Frank to the food table as Gerard picked an empty chair to sit in.

"Hey there pal! Long time no see!" Brendon said and Gerard just giggled. They had all gotten together just yesterday before Frank and Gerard had gone to Linda's house. 

"It's been too long, we really shouldn't wait before next time." Gerard said playing along and Brendon chuckled before turning back to Josh and continuing their conversation.

Frank walked over to Gerard and squeezed his way in between Gerard's side and the chair. Gerard adjusted to the best of his ability as they both were squashed together. Frank just giggled and laid his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Forehead." Frank said and Brendon just flipped him off, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Hey everyone! I just want to say welcome to our humble abode. Tonight is special for multiple reasons. 1, it's Christmas Eve. 2, all our friends are going to stay with us because who doesn't love a big gay sleepover. And finally, because I have some exciting news." Pete stood and said and said to the group.

"What's the special news?" Mikey asked as he made his way to Pete's side. Pete just turned to Mikey with bright eyes and a big smile.

"Michael James Way. I have known you for a little over a year and I know that it isn't that long ago but it feels like a lifetime. When you first bumped into me I knew that my life had been changed for the better. I know everything about you, like how your favorite color is blue, you like to sleep in your favorite batman pajama pants, secretly you sing in the shower and that your favorite spice girl is Baby spice but you always lied and said it was Ginger because Gerard would disown you if you didn't. I know that your favorite ice cream flavor is the spider man one even though it's not very good you like it because of the colors. I know that first thing you do every morning when you wake up is crack your knuckles even though the sound scares you slightly. I know that you're scared of spiders and the dark and that when you were little you made Gerard eat a spider in his sleep. I also know that I love you very much and will never stop loving you. So long as I live I want to wake up by your side and always be there for you no matter what. What I'm trying to say here is Mikey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Pete said as he slowly got to one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. Mikey stood and looked at him with a shocked expression. It was dead silence in the room before Brendon awkwardly coughed and brought Mikey out of his frozen state.

"Of course I will you dumb fuck! Yes!" Mikey said and he pulled Pete into a hug and kissed him. Gerard felt his heart swell at the sight of his little brother getting so happy. He felt Frank shift on his shoulder and reach for Gerard's hand which he intertwined his fingers with.

"They're so cute." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"I didn't know Mikey was ready for such a serious commitment. I mean, they only met a year ago, I know that they were going to get married anyway but after one year? That seems pretty soon to me." Gerard said and Frank felt his heart drop.

He could tell that Gerard was happy for the two of them, but obviously thought it was to soon. It took all of Frank's willpower to not cry as he thought about the box that was sitting in his suitcase waiting for Gerard. He was going to have to sneak out at some point to go and find him a present that he would actually want now.

The rest of the night was spent partying over the proposal. Obviously Pete had been prepared and was hoping for the best because around 1in the morning he busted out the champagne. Everyone was a little bit tipsy but nowhere close to drunk, which was good for Gerard.

Ever since his incident whenever he revealed his Gina secret he had been very cautious around any form of alcohol. So far he had been doing very well and Frank was carefully watching him whenever he felt comfortable enough to drink occasionally. Frank couldn't help but smile as he watched Gerard timidly take the glass that Pete was holding out to him.

"You're find baby. I think you can handle one or two glasses." Frank said and Gerard gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm just going to stick to one tonight." Gerard said before taking a small sip.

"I'm so proud of you Gee." Frank said once they had both finished their glass. When Pete offered them some more Gerard declined but Frank took him up on his offer. Gerard gave him a confused face and Frank sighed.

"I'm fine, just a little down that's all." Frank said and Gerard pressed him further.

"What's wrong? It's Christmas with your best friends?" Gerard asked and Frank chugged his glass. That was when Gerard began to get concerned.

"Frank, there's something you're not telling me. Please tell me what's wrong." Gerard said and took the glass from Frank's hand. Frank contemplated telling Gerard the real reason he was upset but he didn't want to make Gerard uncomfortable or take away the spotlight from the happy couple.

"I'm just mad at myself because I forgot to get you a good christmas present. I told you that I did but it doesn't seem like a good idea now." Frank said, and he wasn't completely lying. He did get him something that didn't seem like a good idea but he just didn't elaborate on what it was.

"Frankie that's okay. I'm sure I would love whatever you got me. I love you and the fact that you even thought about me is all that matters." Gerard said and he gave Frank a hesitant kiss that he melted into easily. Frank calmed down a little bit as he realized that Gerard wouldn't be mad at him if he had to slip away.

"Thanks Gee. I love you too." Frank said when they pulled apart. Gerard smiled and wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulder as they both watched the group around them. Brendon, Ray, and Ryan were talking on the couch, Josh and Tyler were kissing under the mistletoe, and Mikey and Pete were wrapped up in each other's arms while slow dancing to faint music coming from the kitchen. It really was a sight to see at almost two am. Once the song had ended and Mikey and Pete had kissed Mikey walked over to the group.

"Hey I think it's time we all went to sleep. Frank and Gerard can have the guest bedroom and the rest of yall have the couches." Mikey said before saying goodnight and following Pete to their bedroom. Gerard and Frank also dissapeared to the guest bedroom down the hall which actually used to be Frank's room.

"I'm so glad we moved in together." Frank said when they entered the room and Gerard chuckled. Frank had cleaned out his room and moved in with Gerard months ago but realized just how much he liked being away from this apartment.

"I'm glad you moved in with me. I love waking up next to you every morning and seeing the cute frown you make when your alarm goes off." Gerard said and Frank giggled. Apparently when he woke up he would pout and Gerard loved it.

"I just love coming home from work to see you everyday." Frank said and gave Gerard a quick kiss. The kiss escalated quickly and soon they were climbing on the bed and stripping each other of clothes. They stopped once they were both just in boxers and Frank snuck underneath the covers. Gerard giggled and joined him before flipping off the lamp on the bedside table.

"I love you Frankie." Gerard said while Frank snuggled into his side.

"I love you more Geebear." Frank said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably thought that this story had been long forgotten....NOPE. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to finish writing because I had started struggling with school and some family stuff and then when I had time I just wasn't motivated but Ta-da! here is an update that I hope you will enjoy and hopefully won't have to wait so long for the next one (though I cannot make any guarantees)  
> ALSO  
> I was originally contemplating whether or not I was going to continue this story but I have thought of some sort of storyline to stick with and I'm going to continue it for the time being. This story has gotten lots of positive comments and that is what inspires me to keep writing so thank you for that! I've also seen a few people really do like the idea of Gerard as both a girl and boy and I like writing that because it's interesting and I'm rambling now but I might do some more stuff like this later down the road I'm not sure.....  
> ANYWAY I hope you like this chapter so if you do PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me because I love reading opinions and also it helps me get motivation to write more.  
> Thanks!!! <3 <3 <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this chapter is so late/short/crappy. I've been writing so much lately that I realized I haven't updated in a while. I've heard a few people tell me that they really enjoy this story and you don't understand how happy that makes me. I really didn't expect anyone to pay attention to this story when I started writing it so that makes me incredibly thankful and happy. With that being said this chapter isn't my best work but it's the best that I could write so I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to draft out how much longer this one is going to be but I can't really tell. It could be five more chapters, it could be ten. I'm just not sure yet. I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Frank sat patiently at the small table in the back. The waitress had brought him a basket of chips and a bowl of salsa so he wasn't completely alone. He was waiting for the one person he didn't want to talk to at the moment, his mother. It wasn't like he didn't love his mother, she was just constantly putting pressure on him to settle down and start a family. Luckily she knew about Gerard and wasn't forcing the idea of grandchildren.

Shortly after Frank had finished the last of the chips he saw his mother walk into the restaurant. He waved her over and she smiled before joining him at the table.

"Hi baby." Linda said with a smile and Frank let out a sheepish grin.

"Hello Mom." Frank said and Linda shook her head.

"So what's going on? Where is Gerard? Please tell me you two didn't break up! It's only been what, three months since christmas? You two seemed like you were meant to be." Linda said and Frank shook his head. She tended to ramble often so Frank was used to the constant questions.

"Everything is fine between us. He's helping Pete and Mikey plan their wedding. He actually doesn't know that we are here so don't tell him okay." Frank said and his mother gave him a confused glance.

"Why doesn't he know? You aren't doing anything behind his back are you?" Franks shook his head. It wasn't anything bad just something that had to be kept a secret, for now.

"He can't know about this right now. That's why I needed to talk to you." Linda leaned forward as if asking him to continue.

"The thing is, I love Gerard with everything I have, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I was going to propose to him at Christmas but Pete beat me to it. After the initial shock of the engagement Gerard told me that he thought that it was to early for them to get married. That freaked me out because we've been together about the same time that they have. I've put off proposing since then but I don't know how long I need to wait to try again. I need your input." Frank finished with a sigh and Linda nodded. She understood where he was coming from, his father had worried the same thing.

"Frankie, I'm glad that you are thinking about this. Not in a 'I want my son to get married' way but in a 'He knows that he has to think before making life changing decisions' way. You know your father worried the same thing before proposing to me. He told me about it years later but you're in a very similar position. We had been dating for about a year before he was ready to pop the question. Of course I was smitten so I would have been fine either way. He ended up waiting another year and the christmas after we had been together for two years he proposed. I think you should definitely wait until after Mikey and Pete's wedding, figure out what you think is best then." Linda said and Frank nodded. 

"I just don't want to wait that long. They're getting married in the spring so it isn't crazy long. I just don't want it to look like immediately after they get married Gerard and I get married. If he even says yes that it..." Frank trailed off and his mother reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Baby, I've seen you and Gerard together. I can just tell that he is going to say yes. Don't you worry about that." Frank nodded and wiped the single tear that had escaped.

"Thanks mama. I really appreciate it." Frank said with a small smile and Linda smiled back.

"Anything for my sweet baby." Linda said and Frank grinned.

 

 

"I'm home." Frank said when he entered the apartment. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and guessed that Gerard was still helping Pete and Mikey. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and sure enough he had been right. Mikey was sipping tea and sitting at the bar. Pete had his hands in his hair and was obviously frustrated about something. Gerard was furiously typing away at something on his macbook. Mikey was the first person to notice Frank's appearance.

"Hey there Franklin. How are you?" Mikey said while sipping his tea. Frank shrugged and walked over to where Gerard was sitting. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Hey baby." Frank whispered in his ear. Gerard smiled briefly and kissed Frank before turning back to the computer.

"I'm okay Mikes. I just had lunch with my mother. Do I even want to know what happened here?" Frank asked and Mikey smirked. Pete sighed and looked at Frank with a tired grin.

"Planning a wedding isn't my thing. Luckily we got Gerard the soccer mom to help us out." Pete said and Gerard grinned.

"It's what I do. Anyway I got the place booked for yall on June 5th. Flowers have been ordered, the red roses and petals for the tables as well as the black and white roses for bouquets and stuff. Also the cake tastings are next week. All you two have to do really at this point is get suits and send out invites. You're welcome." Gerard said before slamming his macbook closed and turning to Frank. Mikey started clapping and Pete sighed in relief.

"You really are a magic man Gerard." Pete said and Gerard just giggled.

"I like planning weddings, almost as much as I like my Frankie." Gerard said before giving Frank a quick kiss. Frank couldn't help but blush, Gerard had always had that effect on him.

"Wait, if y'all are getting married on June 5th you have like two months to prepare." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"It takes time to plan a wedding babe. It might only be March but it sure was a stretch to get reservations for food and a band. But, because they called me first, I got everything done." Gerard said and Frank just shook his head. Gerard had a way with words and could get basically anything he wanted from anybody.

"That's good. I'm proud of you." Frank said with a giggle and Gerard turned pink.

"You two are lucky, Gerard could probably plan your wedding in one day. No stress for either one of you." Mikey said and Frank blushed. Gerard just smiled at him.

"Aww Frankie, you want me to plan out wedding?" Gerard asked and Frank grinned.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't want anyone else." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

 

 

Frank and Gerard were already on the hunt for wedding suits. Before anyone had really noticed the wedding was already two weeks away. Gerard had flawlessly planned everything so nobody was really worried. Well Pete and Mikey were worried because they still had to learn the dance they had to do. Gerard had to stop attending the lessons because he would laugh the entire time.

"Gerard what are you going to wear? Like a three piece, tux, American, Italian, English, what kind?" Frank said as he looked through the rack of rentals. There was no way that he was buying a suit for this wedding, he just didn't have the money.

"I'm not sure, what if I wore a dress?" Gerard said with a grin and Frank chuckled.

"Why not?" Frank said and Gerard smiled. But Frank knew that smile, Frank was sometimes scared of that smile. That smile was the one where Gerard got ideas, and not all of them were good. 

"Gerard, I know that smile. What are you thinking?" Frank said but Gerard didn't answer him. Instead he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dress section. Frank groaned, he knew that suggesting that had been a bad idea.

"Gerard no. You are not going to wear a dress to Mikey and Pete's wedding. You're Mikey's freaking best man!" Frank said but Gerard just shrugged and started looking through the dresses. Frank sighed, once Gerard got attached to an idea there was no changing his mind.

After about ten minutes of searching Gerard had picked out a stack of dresses to try on. Frank shook his head but followed him to the dressing rooms. There was a young girl there who had to open one up for them.

"Trying on dresses?" She asked skeptically and Gerard nodded with a grin. She just smiled and shook her head before opening up the biggest stall for them.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." Frank said once they were locked in the dressing room. Gerard just giggled as he started to take off his clothes. Frank couldn't help but to watch, he loved looking at Gerard's skin. It was porcelain white and smooth and Frank loved it. Gerard noticed Frank watching him and shook his hips slightly making Frank giggle.

"Like what you see?" Gerard said when he was only in his boxers. Frank shrugged and reached out to pull Gerard closer to him. Gerard pushed Frank down so that he was sitting on the little bench and straddled him. Frank was more then happy to comply. Gerard pushed him against the wall and started kissing him passionately. Frank could guess that he was going to try and get him worked up just to leave so he tried to not get very wrapped up in it. Of course he failed and just when he started to move his hands lower on Gerard's back he stood up.

"Which one should I try on first?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. Gerard rifled through his pile and picked on up. Frank looked at it and was a bit shocked. It was a tight red dress that he knew would hug Gerard's curves very nicely.

"That one looks nice." Frank said and Gerard winked before slowly stepping into it. Obviously the dress was meant for the sleek body of a woman and Gerard more or less had that covered. Once he had it completely on he had Frank help him zip the back. Frank took in a deep breath, it looked ridiculously hot on him. Gerard turned and looked in the mirror. Frank could tell that he liked it but wasn't completely pleased. The dress only came down to his knees and the sleeves were a bit to puffy for his liking. Frank just loved the way it hugged his ass.

"I don't like it." Gerard said and Frank nodded before unzipping his back. He knew that Gerard would try on dress after dress until he found one that he thought was perfect. Frank was ready to just sit back and watch.

The next one he had was also red but much darker. It went all the way down to Gerard's ankles and was covered in what looked like lace flowers. The sleeves were longsleeved lace and the top was a sweetheart neckline. Frank was slightly embarrassed that he knew what that was but he loved watching the dress shows on TLC.

"Babe help me get in this one, it's tight." Gerard said and Frank helped him to carefully shimmy into the dress. He wasn't kidding, it was tight. Once he had it on Frank buttoned up the back and Gerard turned to face the mirror. Frank loved this one more then the last one. He could tell that Gerard was happy with it as well.

"This one looks hot Gee." Frank said and Gerard blushed. He looked in the mirror and saw that it showed off his curves very nicely. It also covered up his legs so that he looked more feminine. Gerard was very pleased with this one but he knew the last dress that he desperately wanted to try on.

"I really like this one but there's one more I want to try." Gerard said and Frank nodded. He helped him out of the dress and sat down to see what else Gerard had. When Gerard pulled it out of the pile Frank's mouth fell open. it actually dropped open and Frank had to remember to close it.

"Shit Gee, I don't think you can wear that one without me getting incredibly horny seeing you in it." Frank muttered and Gerard just grinned. It was a tight black lace dress. Once he had gotten it on and buttoned he turned to Frank who was started to get worked up just by looking at it. 

It was black lace that went from the floor to his waist. Around his waist there was a small black skirt that was underneath the lace so that it covered up his junk and ass. Around his middle it was just lace and then a small bra/top thing underneath the lace to cover up whatever was there. The top was a turtle neck of lace and the sleeves cut off at the top. Frank's brain was starting to fizzle out slightly because of how good it looked on his. Gerard turned around a couple times letting Frank check him out. If Gerard didn't but this dress then Frank was going to have a fit.

"Gee, holy cow Gee, you look so good." Frank said before standing up and walking over to him. He couldn't stop his hands from moving all over his body feeling the soft lace. Gerard was obviously enjoying Frank's reaction.

"So Frankie, can I wear a dress to the wedding?" Gerard asked with innocent eyes. Frank nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gerard kissed back and smiled as Frank made his way to his ass. Gerard eventually had to pull away much to Frank's dismay.

"We gotta get out of here or the girl is going to question us." Gerard said and Frank pouted but still helped him get out of the dress. Once Gerard was dressed again they took the black dress and walked back to the suit section to help Frank. Frank found a suit in a matter of minutes. He decided that since Gerard was buying the dress he would buy a suit instead of renting. They went to check out and were out of the store within ten minutes.

"God Gee, you don't understand what seeing you in that dress did to me." Frank said once they were in the car on the way home. Gerard giggled and pulled Frank's hand into his own.

"I can pull off girl clothes pretty well." Gerard said with a smirk and Frank could only nod.

"I mean, you had me convinced you were a girl for several months." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"Just wait till the wedding. You're gonna love it." Gerard said and Frank almost choked on air. Gerard knew exactly how to mess with him.

"God I love you." Frank said and Gerard squeezed his hand.

"I love you too." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments what you think/ what you want to happen next. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	14. Question

Hello there, long time no see.

 

Here's the deal, I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not.

 

I need reader's opinions.

 

If you would like to see this story be completed, please let me know. Otherwise, I might delete it or just leave it where it is, which it doesn't deserve but oh well.

 

If someone wants to/is willing to read whatever comes next, then I will post and update until completion.

 

I have a small idea of where I was going with this, and if anyone wants an ending then I will happily take it there.

 

So really, if you want to see this story finished, just leave a comment so that I can get a grip on everything.

 

Thanks <3 <3


	15. Yay

Thanks for responding to the last post!

 

Gonna finish this one out, boy oh boy I'm excited.

 

I'm gonna go ahead and say that I'm not sure how soon I can start updating, I've been working hard on my other fic _A Little Less Highschool, A Little More Musical_ , and I'm gonna finish that one before I do anything else.

 

But this story will be finished, it is decided.

 

Thanks for reading, it means the world to hear back from those who enjoy my stuff.

 

<3 <3 <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am super excited for this fic I hope it will be good! I will try to update soon but if I don't then know I'm probably working on It's Complicated. If you haven't already I would suggest reading it *wink wink*. Let me know what you think and if I should continue writing this! Thanks! :)


End file.
